


Maybe we're lost

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: Cосед по комнате в общежитии не поддаётся обаянию Джейса. Не то чтобы его это останавливало.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru
> 
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526264.htm
> 
> Примечание: авторское допущение: Джонатан похож на своего отца в молодости так же сильно, как и в книгах 
> 
> Примечание 2: фанфик написан на внутрикомандную заявку. “Коледж!АУ, где Джейс и Джонатан становятся соседями по комнате, и Джонатан со старта начинает целенаправленно портить жизнь Джейсу и его друзьям, как единственный освоенный им к этому возрасту способ коммуникации. Правда не особо удачно.  
> Джейс, который представляет из себя под панцирем сарказма и нарциссизма квинтесенцию понятий любви и самопожертвования - к отцу, к приемной семье, к друзьям, при этом не способный вкладываться во что-то на половину, только 100% и выше. И Джонатан, с очень тяжелым детством и юношеством, брошенный матерью, избиваемый самым жестоким образом отцом, не имеющий абсолютно ничего своего, как квинтесенция потребности в любви, обладании, уверенности”. 
> 
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора
> 
> Приятного чтения)

Саймон появляется из ниоткуда, опускается на соседний стул — ножки со скрипом проезжаются по полу — хлопает Джейса по плечу, широко ухмыляется:

— Хэй! Что я пропустил?

Джейс молча наблюдает за ним. Клэри улыбается Саймону, не прекращая лениво крошить на бумажную тарелку слоёные сырные палочки. Девчонки что, вообще никогда не бывают голодными?

— Джейс рассказывал о том, как невыносима его новая жизнь.

Саймон переводит взгляд на него, и Джейс выдыхает, раздражённо морщится:

— Почему так сложно воспринять меня серьёзно!

— Сосед по комнате, — поясняет Клэри для Саймона, — не влюбился в него с первого взгляда.

— Простой доброжелательности было бы вполне достаточно, — перебивает её Джейс.

— Что ты ему сделал? — голосом всезнающего учителя спрашивает Саймон, и Джейс морщится:

— Ничего. Я уже говорил Клэри, ничего! — повторяет он, потому что Саймон не выглядит убеждённым. Клэри хмыкает, будто её это забавляет, опускает глаза и проводит указательным пальцем по ободу кружки. — Думал, что будет неплохо подружиться с тем, кто живёт с тобой в одной комнате, к тому же, я его почти знаю, но...

— Что значит почти знаешь? — перебивает его Саймон, который, очевидно, всё ещё веселится. Джейс быстро проигрывает в голове их пикировку: «Клэри, зачем ты пригласила его, ах да, это же Саймон, он привык заявляться без приглашения» — «Очень смешно, Эрондейл, я хотя бы не плачусь в жилетку своей бывшей девушке» — «Если бы у тебя была хоть одна,» — и решает не тратить время на что-то столь предсказуемое.

— Его отец и мой были хорошими знакомыми, — поясняет он. — Может, друзьями, я не знаю. Это было давно. Валентин приезжал на праздники, дарил подарки, рассказывал истории. — Джейс говорит нехотя. — В последний раз я видел его на похоронах отца, а Лайтвуды, кажется, не слишком его жалуют.

— Как ты узнал, что это он? — немного помолчав, спрашивает Саймон, и Джейс слышит по тону голоса, что настрой его меняется, перестаёт быть таким легкомысленным.

— Его фамилия, — поясняет он, взмахивая рукой. — И... он напоминает Валентина.

Это до сих пор приводит его в смущение. Джейс не видел Валентина Моргенштерна почти десять лет, но сосед по комнате напомнил о нём так неожиданно, что это казалось почти сверхъестественным. Джейсу всегда говорили, что он — копия Стивена, но, если уж говорить о копиях, он явно был не единственной.

— Правда напоминает, — продолжает он после паузы, в которую Саймон на удивление не пытается вклиниться. — Как Клэри и мисс Фрэй, например.

— И? — Саймон явно ждёт продолжения. Джейс вздыхает:

— Может, ему не нравится, когда чужие люди упоминают его родителей. Может, — помедлив, добавляет он, только наполовину шуткой, — ему не нравлюсь я.

— Может, у него было плохое настроение, — подхватывает Клэри. — Может, он ненавидит заселения?

— Может, Джейсу предстоит нелёгкий год, — ухмыляется Саймон, которому, вероятно, нравится эта идея.

— Разве тебе не нужно, я не знаю, тренироваться? Работать?

— У меня вечерние смены, и это репетиции, а не тренировки! — мгновенно раздражается Саймон, и Джейс чувствует себя отчасти отомщённым. — А разве тебе не нужно, я не знаю, учиться? — передразнивает он, и Джейс качает головой, улыбаясь:

— Сегодня первая пара в двенадцать.

— Счастливчик! — стонет Клэри, роняя голову на скрещённые на столе руки. — И ты встал в такую рань, чтобы позавтракать со мной? Я люблю тебя.

— А как же я? — деланно возмущённо тянет Саймон. — Я тоже пришёл сюда ради тебя! После ночи на работе!

— Насколько я понимаю, — отвечает Клэри, её голос звучит приглушённо, рассыпавшиеся волосы лежат на плечах, — ты играл на гитаре больше, чем убирал со столов.

— Я помог Майе закрыть бар, — с непоколебимой уверенностью в своей правоте говорит Саймон. — И довёз её до дома.

— Галантный кавалер, — бурчит Клэри и наконец поднимает голову, глаза её лукаво блестят. — Люблю вас обоих.

— Надеюсь, теперь ты удовлетворён, — вежливо обращается к Саймону Джейс, игнорирует его гримасу и поворачивается к Клэри. — Идём, мы проводим тебя.

Она не возражает; Джейс оставляет на столе деньги, Клэри подхватывает огромный стакан кофе, утыкается в него носом и блаженно вздыхает.

— Пойдём, Фрэй, — мягко говорит Саймон, с нежностью глядя на Клэри, и тянет её к выходу. Джейс догоняет их и снова мимоходом думает о том, что это самое главное их достижение — к выпуску из школы они сумели остаться друзьями, все трое. Сумели сохранить друг друга.

То, что Клэри называет «новой жизнью» в шутку, Джейс воспринимает гораздо серьёзнее. Раньше, представляя учёбу в Колумбийском, он думал, что изменится немногое: он переедет из апартаментов Лайтвудов в общежитие и станет реже видеться с Иззи.

Всё оказалось совсем не так.

Для Джейса оказывается полной неожиданностью острое чувство одиночества, как в детстве, после смерти отца: у Клэри была её обожаемая Академия изобразительных искусств — она хотела стать иллюстратором так же страстно, как Джейс — врачом; Алек улетел в Массачусетс, и, нужно признать, расстались они на этапе осторожного примирения; Мариз и Роберт были разочарованы в них обоих, в основном, как сказала Мариз, их молчанием; позавчера Иззи обняла его, сказала меньше заморачиваться и дать всем немного времени — самому себе в том числе. Что ж, по крайней мере Иззи всегда остаётся Иззи.

Джейс не уверен насчёт «не заморачиваться», но, по крайней мере, с тем, чтобы дать немного времени семье и отвлечься на что-то ещё, проблем у него определённо нет. Он намерен окунуться в учёбу с головой — примерно настолько, чтобы однажды отвлечься на секунду от какой-нибудь увесистой энциклопедии и удовлетворённо признать, что он не может с уверенностью назвать день недели.

Он продолжает думать об этом на занятиях — параллельно решая задачи по химии и заполняя таблицы практической работы, — во время часового перерыва, перекусывая энчиладой, листает ленту фейсбука и инстаграма, надеясь на какой-нибудь намёк о том, как дела у Алека — вместо того, чтобы просто написать. Как по-взрослому, в самом деле. 

Джейс сдаётся и заходит в инстаграм Магнуса Бейна — там миллион историй с недели мод и фотография Председателя Мяо, уснувшего на тёмно-синем джемпере. «Завидую своему коту», — пишет Магнус, и Джейс плотно сжимает губы, чтобы не улыбнуться.

Когда заканчивается последняя пара, Джейс обнаруживает, что знает, как выглядит примерно половина весенней коллекции Магнуса, его квартира, его модели и его ассистентка. А ещё — что это довольно хреновый способ отвлекаться. Он хотел бы, чтобы Алек познакомил их. Чтобы Иззи восторгалась каким-нибудь принтом на подкладке пиджака Магнуса, а тот приглашал её к себе в клуб, а Алек искал бы во взгляде Джейса улыбку и одобрение — и находил бы, конечно же, находил. Джейс никогда не отталкивал Алека — просто отступил на время, дал ему возможность разобраться в себе, не хотел давить. Может, это было не так очевидно, как он думал.

Телефонный звонок настигает его, как только он заходит в комнату — как всегда, кивает Моргенштерну в знак приветствия, и, как всегда, Моргенштерн игнорирует его с едва ли не кошачьим презрением, — и отвлекает от бестолковых, ничего не решающих мыслей. Следующим шагом, наверное, было бы самосожаление.

Джейс кидает сумку на кровать и берёт трубку, отворачивается к окну:

— Добрый вечер, мисс Фрэй.

— Джейс, — её голос звучит обеспокоенно, и она не тратит время на приветствие. — Клэри не с тобой? Её до сих пор нет дома, а занятия должны были давно закончиться.

— Нет, мисс Фрэй, — вежливо отвечает Джейс. Джослин не слишком жаловала его, когда они с Клэри встречались, и, кажется, с тех пор не поменяла мнения о нём. В любом случае, она — мать его лучшего друга, и он не собирается портить с ней отношения. — Мы виделись с ней утром за завтраком. Я проводил её до Академии.

— Ах, да, — бормочет Джослин. — Она ничего не говорила? Я звонила Саймону, он тоже не берёт трубку.

— У Саймона сейчас репетиция. — Джейс говорит наобум, но скорее всего он прав. В распорядке дня Саймона мало непредсказуемого. — Клэри, наверное, с ним.

— Если она позвонит тебе, — голос Джослин нервно повышается, — передай, что я жду её дома.

— Конечно, мисс Фрэй, — соглашается Джейс, устало проводит ладонью по лицу, трёт глаза. — Хорошего вечера.

Это глупо. Клэри никогда не позволяла себе подобного — она знает, что Джослин беспокоится всерьёз, и бережёт и её, и свои нервы. Не то чтобы, конечно, Джейс предполагал худшее, но это не похоже на неё.

Джейс поворачивается к соседу по комнате — Джонатан сидит за столом, сосредоточенно читая учебник и делая пометки на какой-то распечатке, — вздыхает, потирая шею, и делает шаг к двери. Джонатан, не поднимая головы, и не меняя положения, произносит — так спокойно и ровно, что Джейс сразу же начинает подозревать скрытое раздражение:

— Меня не волнуют твои разговоры. Не обязательно выходить для этого в коридор, Эрондейл.

Джейс не обратил бы внимания, но это первый раз, когда Джонатан обращается к нему по своей инициативе, и, чем бы не была вызвана внезапная смена настроения, Джейс собирается ей воспользоваться. Он садится на кровать, набирает номер Клэри и слушает долгие гудки. А потом ещё, ещё и ещё — так долго, что перестаёт придумывать причины её молчания и начинает разглядывать своего соседа: идеально прямую спину, сосредоточенно наклоненную голову, ровные, размеренные движения, когда он тянется за ручкой или переворачивает страницу. «Какого же чёрта, — думает Джейс, — я его так не устраиваю?»

Голос Клэри в трубке застаёт его врасплох.

— Привет, — говорит она, и Джейс понимает — что-то не так.

— Клэри? — осторожно зовёт он. — Мне звонила твоя мама...

Клэри фыркает — то ли смеётся, то ли плачет, — а потом шумно вдыхает, и Джейс думает, что, может быть, мисс Фрэй беспокоилась не зря.

— Клэри, эй, — зовёт её Джейс, — не расскажешь мне, что случилось?

— Она врала мне, Джейс, — произносит Клэри, растерянно и зло. — То есть, я считала так и до этого, но одно дело — подозревать, а теперь...

— Джослин? — переспрашивает Джейс, просто чтобы убедиться. — Твоя мать? — но Клэри продолжает, будто не слыша его:

— Джонатан Кларк! — разъярённо выдыхает она. — Джонатан Кларк! Она думала, я никогда не поинтересуюсь, кто он?

— Клэри, — Джейс повышает голос, перебивая, дожидается паузы. — Хочешь, я приеду?

— Да, — злость в её голосе пропадает, теперь в нём звучит удивление, как бывает каждый раз, когда Джейс предлагает то, что она ещё не успела озвучить. — Да, я хочу.

— Отлично, — Джейс вскакивает, впопыхах вытряхивает из сумки бумажник, хватает со спинки стула кожаную куртку, выскакивает за дверь, умудрившись извернуться и помахать Джонатану рукой: — Пока, Джей, хорошего вечера! Где мы встретимся? В «Луне охотника»?

Если у Джонатана и есть возражения против столь вопиющей бестактности, Джейс этого уже не слышит. 

— Нет, — мгновенно отвечает Клэри. — Там будет Майя, и Саймон, и, скорее всего, Джордан. Я не хочу. Давай поедем к Люку. Он вернётся только утром, я знаю.

— Клэри, твоя мама, — напоминает ей Джейс, но она обрывает его:

— Я помню. Я напишу ей, что засиделась в библиотеке и забыла про время. До квартиры Люка было ближе. И ты, как самый лучший на свете бывший, встретил меня и проводил прямо до дверей.

С «самым лучшим» Джейс не спорит никогда.

Оказывается, история с библиотекой — не выдумка.

В квартире Люка, маленькой и уютной, увешанной картинами и книжными полками, они устраивают гнездо из подушек на диване в гостиной; пока Клэри разогревает в духовке замороженную лазанью, Джейс успевает отзвониться Джослин и подтвердить, что оба они в порядке и её дочь не собирается сбегать в Оклахому.

— Оклахома! — фыркает Клэри, с разбегу прыгая на груду подушек и дотягиваясь до телевизионного пульта. Раздражённо переключает каналы до тех пор, пока не останавливается на смутно знакомом подростковом кино. Джейс узнаёт «Академию вампиров» потому только, что в тринадцать Клэри за полторы недели прочитала всю серию книг и потом ещё долго говорила про каких-то алхимиков и какого-то Адриана. — Оклахома! Я видела её старые фото — она стояла с транспарантом и выкрашенными в фиолетовый волосами и кричала на полицейских! А мне нужно сообщать о том, что я жива и меня не украли торговцы органами, каждые два часа!

Джейс суёт ей в руку вилку, ставит между ними тарелку и молча принимается за еду. Лазанья именно такая, какой должна быть еда в девять вечера: обжигающе горячая, истекающая соусом, покрытая толстенной сырной корочкой. Клэри правильно понимает его намёк, присоединяется и начинает рассказывать.

Джейс знал, что отец Клэри был запретной темой в их семье. У Клэри не было ни одного его фото, кроме маленькой вырезки из газеты, не было его вещей, не было ни одной истории о нём: как они с Джослин познакомились, как он сделал ей предложение, как они выбирали имя для своей ещё не рождённой дочери.

Неудивительно, что Клэри хотела знать хоть что-то.

— Сильнее всего меня настораживал Люк, — говорит Клэри, морщится, отпивая из стакана ледяную содовую. — Мама говорила, это слишком тяжело и главное, что у неё осталось от отца — это я, — на этих словах она корчит забавную гримасу, и Джейс не может не улыбнуться. — Но Люк вздыхал, хмурился, отводил взгляд, и делал всё это так, ну, знаешь, — Клэри поводит рукой, — как будто эти разговоры злили его. Расстраивали и злили. Как будто он знал что-то, чего не должна знать я. Джонатан Кларк становился с каждым годом всё менее правдоподобным, и я решила пойти его искать.

— Клэри, — не выдерживает Джейс, и Клэри отмахивается от него, смеётся:

— Боже, Джейс, ну я же не сумасшедшая. Я пошла в библиотеку! На обратной стороне вырезанной фотографии был кусочек заметки про баскетбольный матч, Нью-Йорк Никс против Майами Хит. Я поискала в интернете результат, о котором говорилось в статье, и вычислила примерную дату выпуска газеты. В библиотеке я попросила подшивку всех нью-йоркских газет за неделю со дня матча, и...

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, Шерлок, — стонет Джейс, и Клэри, несмотря на обстоятельства, выглядит очень довольной собой. — Я понял. Ты весь вечер просидела в библиотеке?

Она кивает:

— Ты даже не представляешь, сколько газет было в Нью-Йорке пятнадцать лет назад. Я отключила звук на телефоне, поэтому не слышала ничьих звонков.

— Может, это и к лучшему, — мягко отвечает Джейс. 

Клэри смотрит на него с усмешкой:

— Ты даже не знаешь, что я нашла.

— Судя по тому, что мы сейчас здесь, а не у тебя дома, ничего, что бы успокоило тебя.

— Джонатан Кларк действительно существовал, — мрачно говорит Клэри. — Вот только он погиб не на войне, а в автокатастрофе. Когда мне было пять, Джейс! Когда я впервые спросила у неё, кто мой отец и почему это не может быть Люк. И у Джонатана Кларка, — она выговаривает имя так, будто это ругательство, — осталась вдова и четверо детей. Их фото там тоже было, но мама, — Клэри обрывает себя, запрокидывает голову, с обидой кривит губы. — Джейс, я знаю даже, почему она выбрала его. Единственное, чего я не знаю, — почему ей так сложно было просто сказать мне правду.

Джейс молча обнимает её, прижимает к себе, укачивает, и Клэри обнимает его в ответ, прячет лицо, утыкаясь ему в плечо, — такая родная, такая маленькая, его Клэри, знакомая каждым движением, каждым изгибом тела, своим запахом и своим голосом, и он ни на что не променял бы близость между ними.

— Я не могу спросить её, — признаётся Клэри, тихо и немного невнятно, всё ещё не поднимая головы. — Я не могу смотреть ей в глаза.

— Тебе не нужно решать прямо сейчас, — отвечает Джейс. — Но, что бы ты не решила, она всё ещё твоя мать и любит тебя, а я всё ещё на твоей стороне. Всегда.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — говорит Клэри, и Джейс подтверждает, улыбаясь:

— Ты что-нибудь придумаешь, Клэри Фрэй.

Клэри засыпает прямо там, на диване, среди подушек, под ленивое бормотание телевизора. Джейс выбирается из её объятий на несколько минут, моет посуду, достаёт им из шкафа одеяло и выключает свет. Клэри тянется к нему сквозь сон, и он берёт её за руку и переплетает их пальцы.

Когда Джейс просыпается, в ванной шумит вода — Люк вернулся с дежурства. Клэри спит так сладко, что её не хочется будить, но, насколько Джейс помнит, ещё никто не успел отменить занятий по четвергам.

Он встаёт и идёт на кухню: на подоконнике стоит картонный держатель с тремя стаканчиками кофе, а это уже половина завтрака. В холодильнике у Люка находится достаточное количество яиц и помидоров для омлета на троих, и Джейс приступает к готовке.

Когда Люк выходит из ванной, всё уже почти готово.

— Не понимаю, почему вы с Клэри расстались, — негромко говорит он вместо приветствия и улыбается, в глазах видна усталость. Джейс пожимает плечами и тычет в него лопаткой:

— Ты вообще болел за Саймона.

Люк разводит руками:

— Надо было дать парню шанс.

— Ну, мне кажется, сейчас ему не на что жаловаться, — ухмыляется Джейс, и Люк сразу же мотает головой:

— Нет. Ничего не хочу знать.

Джейс смеётся.

— Вы в курсе, сколько сейчас времени? — возмущённно стонет Клэри из гостиной, и Люк повышает голос:

— Ровно столько, чтобы ты успела собраться и не опоздать на занятия, солнышко!

— Всё ещё не суббота, — констатирует Клэри, появляясь в дверном проёме — растрёпанные рыжие волосы и помятая после сна футболка Люка; Джейс молча подаёт ей кофе, и она благодарно кивает, опускается на табурет, едва не промахиваясь. — Надеюсь, мама не просила тебя искать меня по всему Манхэттену? Или, например, в Оклахоме? — спрашивает она Люка, не поднимая на него глаз.

Люк тактично игнорирует её вопрос и задаёт свой:

— Вы не поссорились?

Клэри мотает головой:

— Нет. С ней же невозможно поссориться.

К несчастью, Люк влюблён в Джослин так сильно, что воспринимает её ответ исключительно в положительном ключе.

— Она просто беспокоится о тебе, Клэри. Матерям свойственно беспокоиться, — говорит он. Вечный миротворец, Люк не может не попытаться выяснить, в чём дело. Клэри явно хочет ответить что-то резкое, но в последний момент передумывает.

— Я знаю, Люк, — она тепло улыбается ему. — У нас всё в порядке, правда. Но спасибо. За квартиру. И за... всё.

— Завтрак сейчас остынет! — громко провозглашает Джейс, пока эти двое не начали признаваться друг другу в любви, и достаёт из сушки три тарелки. Клэри легко толкает его локтем в бок, снимает крышку со стакана и делает большой глоток кофе. Джейс и Люк обмениваются взглядами.

— Я всё вижу, — говорит Клэри, — но слишком счастлива, чтобы обижаться на вас.

 

Джейс уходит из квартиры Люка первым — до университета ему ехать около получаса. Клэри обнимает его на прощание, а Люк смотрит на них так, будто просчитывает какую-то версию, но Джейс не переживает по этому поводу: скорее всего, Люк прикидывает, не сойдутся ли они снова. В том же клубе состоят Мариз и даже миссис Льюис, и ни Джейс, ни Клэри не могут с этим что-то сделать.

На двери его комнаты в общежитии висит ярко-оранжевый стикер, на который Джейс сначала не обращает внимания. Он охлопывает себя по бокам, лезет в задние карманы джинсов, потом, нахмурясь, достаёт бумажник и перебирает одно отделение за другим — ключ-карты нет нигде.

Джейс тихонько стонет, бьётся лбом о косяк, ещё раз проверяет время, — до лекции по биологии осталось двадцать пять минут, — а потом с подозрением возвращается взглядом к стикеру. На нём ровным каллиграфическим почерком — таким ставят подпись на охрененно важных документах перьевыми ручками — записано: 

_«Гамильтон Холл, аудитория 503»._

Вместо подписи — длинная, причудливо хвостатая J, но этого вполне достаточно. Джейс срывает листок, бегом спускается по лестнице и вылетает из общежития, на ходу проверяя время. К счастью, Гамильтон Холл совсем недалеко: Джейс лавирует между группами студентов на аллеях Южной Лужайки, ориентируясь на бронзовую скульптуру у входа, толкает тяжёлые двери, вертит головой в поисках плана. Где эта пятьсот третья?

— Эрондейл! — окликает его знакомый голос. Джейс оборачивается — Джонатан стоит у лестницы в окружении других студентов (преимущественно, как отмечает Джейс, это девушки) и демонстративно вертит в руках ключ-карту.

Джейс выдыхает облегчённо, поднимается к нему, ухмыляется в ответ:

— У меня есть имя, знаешь ли.

Джонатан не обращает на его реплику ровно никакого внимания, оглядывает Джейса с ног до головы, чуть приподнимает бровь:

— По-моему, это вчерашняя рубашка?

Джейс закатывает глаза и улыбается:

— О, да ладно! Не представляю, как ты заметил. А кстати, как?.. — спрашивает он, кивая на карту. Джонатан медлит несколько секунд, прокручивает тонкий сине-белый пластик в пальцах ещё раз, потом неуловимо пожимает плечами:

— Лежала на полу рядом с твоей кроватью.

Ещё Джейсу хочется спросить, отчего вдруг Джонатан проникся к нему симпатией настолько, чтобы позаботиться о его ключ-карте, но он достаточно благоразумен, чтобы не искушать судьбу.

— Спасибо, — вместо этого с чувством благодарит он и протягивает руку. Джонатан чуть щурит глаза, поджимает губы, а потом молча отдаёт ему карту и уходит, не прощаясь.

— Ну, — бормочет Джейс, — совсем неплохо.

А потом он смотрит на время, чертыхается и вылетает из вестибюля.

 

Когда Джейс наконец заходит в свою комнату, Джонатана там уже нет — как и в прошлый четверг. Кровать аккуратно застелена, а стол абсолютно чистый и пустой — неделю назад Джейс даже влез в платяной шкаф, чтобы проверить, не съехал ли от него сосед (и это было бы поистине провальное начало его почти самостоятельной жизни). Теперь же он чувствует себя довольным оттого, что знает причину — Джонатан тот самый счастливый человек, у которого нет занятий по пятницам.

Не то чтобы Джейс был недоволен своим собственным расписанием. В конце концов, составлял его он сам.

Первым делом Джейс идёт в душ и переодевает злосчастную вчерашнюю рубашку. Записка от Джонатана всё ещё лежит в кармане джинсов. Джейс смотрит на подпись, ухмыляется и пришпиливает стикер к пробковой доске над своим столом.

А потом пишет Клэри.

_«Сегодня ты в настроении для „Луны охотника“? Саймон шлёт грустные эмоджи с самого утра»._

_«Хотела спросить у тебя то же самое»,_ — отвечает она почти сразу. — _«Пригласишь Иззи?»_

Это значит — никаких разговоров о ненастоящем отце Клэри не будет, и Джейс не знает, рад он этому или нет. В любом случае, он согласен:

_«Без проблем»._

Но, как оказывается, у Иззи уже есть свои планы на этот вечер.

— Извини, братик, — смеётся она, и по голосу Джейс понимает, что она счастлива. В предвкушении. — Я иду на закрытие нью-йоркской недели моды. Вообще-то, я могла бы уже быть там!

А вот это уже что-то новенькое.

— Иззи, — полувопросительно зовёт её Джейс, и она смеётся снова:

— Честное слово, это не было моим планом!

— А что было?

— Ну, я просто решила, что, раз Магнус в Нью-Йорке, и я в Нью-Йорке, было бы неплохо встретиться, знаешь? Познакомиться, — говорит Изабель, и, в общем, это на неё похоже. — Я написала ему, и он прислал мне два пригласительных в ответ.

— И ты даже не подумала... — осуждающе тянет Джейс, но Иззи решительно обрывает его:

— Что тебе будет интересна Неделя Моды? Нет, Джейс. Не переживай, у меня есть сопровождающий.

Ох, ну конечно.

— Держу пари, он уже знаком с Магнусом, — весело говорит Джейс.

— Даже не начинай, — фыркает Изабель, потому что оба они осведомлены о чувствах, которые он испытывает к её не-парню, и о том, насколько искренне Изабель желает Джейсу оставить эти чувства при себе. Не то чтобы он не нравился Джейсу, нет — просто к человеку, который представляется при знакомстве своим ником из инстаграма и проводит на вечеринках времени больше, чем Люк в полицейском участке, следует, по его мнению, относиться с некой долей недоверия.

— У тебя всё хорошо? — спрашивает Изабель на прощание. Джейс пожимает плечами, хотя она и не может его видеть:

— Всё в порядке.

— Алек не писал тебе? — продолжает допытываться Изабель. 

— Он и так пишет не слишком часто, ты знаешь, — Джейс старается отвечать спокойно, но в голосе, кажется, всё равно прорывается досада на то, что Изабель подняла эту тему. 

— Джейс, — начинает она, и Джейс обрывает её:

— Иззи, перестань. Иначе, не сомневайся, я припомню тебе твою предполагаемую пансексуальность.

— Я всего лишь старалась быть хорошей сестрой! — возмущается Иззи, но Джейс слышит смех в её голосе. — По-моему, родители оценили.

— Я тоже, поверь, — улыбается он.

— И Алек, — с нажимом говорит Иззи, и становится понятно, что своих намерений она не оставила. — Алек ценит то, что ты для него делаешь. Хотя вы идиоты.

Джейс упрямо молчит, и Иззи вздыхает:

— Иногда Алеку не нужно давать время, Джейс. Иногда ему нужно дать понять, что ничего не изменилось. Если, конечно, это так, — подначивает она его, потому что Иззи часто делает так.

— Для меня — нет, — отрезает Джейс.

— Я уже говорила про идиотов? — ворчливо произносит Иззи, но не спорит больше. Они оба сказали всё, что могли.

— Удачно повеселиться, — напутствует её Джейс. — И не смей рассказывать Магнусу, как Алека потеряли в библиотеке!

— Самое любимое я оставляю напоследок, — фыркает Изабель, и Джейс знает, что это неправда. Иззи всегда съедает десерт в первую очередь. — Передавай от меня привет Клэри. Ах, да, и приходи на выходных домой. Мама хочет убедиться, что ты выжил в диких условиях студенческого общежития.

— Обязательно, — обещает он и кладёт трубку. Мариз готовит просто божественно, и, по правде говоря, он успел соскучиться за половину недели. Может быть, Клэри составит ему компанию.

— Неплохая идея, — говорит Клэри. — Я давно не была у тебя дома.

— И миссис Лайтвуд готовит такую сарсуэлу!.. — стонет Саймон, грудью ложась на стол и прикрывая глаза.

— Саймон будет вспоминать об этом вечно, — комментирует подошедшая к ним Майя и ставит бокалы: сидр для Клэри и пиво для Джейса.

— А мне? — обиженно тянет Саймон и получает по носу блокнотом:

— А ты, Льюис, сегодня работаешь. Даже не надейся отсидеться здесь, я вытащу тебя, когда посетителей станет больше.

Закончив с Саймоном, Майя поворачивается к Джейсу и ослепительно улыбается (Джейс уже знает, что эта улыбка абсолютно ничего не значит):

— Что-нибудь ещё?

Джейс вопросительно смотрит на Клэри, и та заказывает куриные крылышки в остром соусе. Несмотря на то, что внешне кажется наоборот, на самом деле Майя любит Клэри куда больше, чем его.

— Ну, — тянет Саймон, когда Майя уходит, — как твой сосед? Ещё не пытался тебя убить?

— Вообще-то, — задумчиво отвечает Джейс, — он меня спас.

Саймон и Клэри обмениваются взглядами: Клэри — торжествующим, Саймон — недоуменным.

Джейс коротко пересказывает произошедшее, и Саймон хмыкает:

— Может быть, тебе стоило пожаловаться нам раньше.

— Нытьё не решает проблемы, Саймон, — язвительно отвечает Джейс, но тот, видимо, не в настроении для перепалок — снисходительно отмахивается от него и машет кому-то у барной стойки.

— Пожалуй, помогу Майе, пока она не притащила меня за уши, — говорит он и, прежде чем кто-то из них может ответить, выходит из-за стола.

Джейс наблюдает за тем, как Саймон подходит к Майе и разговаривающему с ней посетителю, с видом хозяина бара облокачивается локтем на стойку, попутно едва не сбив на пол салфетницу, и, ухмыляясь, говорит что-то. Майя выразительно закатывает глаза, но улыбается.

— У Саймона с Майей всё серьёзно? — спрашивает Джейс. — Или он просто хочет испортить ей удовольствие от флирта?

К удивлению Джейса, Клэри колеблется, прежде чем ответить на вопрос.

— Я не знаю, — наконец произносит она. — Тот парень, который говорит с Майей — это Джордан, помнишь, я рассказывала о нём?

— Джордан Кайл? — уточняет Джейс. — Новенький в группе Саймона?

Клэри кивает и всё ещё выглядит неуверенной:

— Это бывший Майи.

Джейс присвистывает, потом понижает голос, понимая, что обратил на себя слишком много внимания:

— Тот самый бывший? Таинственный мудак-бывший из Нью-Джерси? Джордан Кайл?

Клэри кивает, и Джейс разворачивается, чтобы ещё раз рассмотреть этого парня.

Пожалуй, для мудака-бывшего Джордан выглядит даже слишком хорошо. Он обаятельно улыбается Майе, опираясь одной рукой о высокий табурет, свободным движением откидывает со лба вьющуюся каштановую чёлку, — и Майя, вот чудо, улыбается ему в ответ. Не так, как улыбается Джейсу.

— Джордан и Саймон снимают вместе квартиру, — рассказывает Клэри. — Естественно, вся эта история с Майей обнаружилась уже после того, как Саймон и Джордан, ну, подружились. В первый раз Майя набросилась на Джордана и едва не побила его, а рука у неё тяжёлая. Но с тех пор, — Клэри поводит плечом, — что-то между ними изменилось. Так что эти двое режутся в видеоигры и напиваются, Майя приходит и готовит им пасту и буррито. Так мне рассказывает Саймон.

— То есть, — Джейс не знает, как сформулировать, и Клэри согласно кивает ему, чуть улыбаясь — она тоже не знает, как это назвать:

— Никто из них не выглядит особо расстроенным тем, как идут дела.

Джейс пожимает плечами и придвигает к себе бокал:

— Полагаю, если что-то изменится, ты узнаешь первой.

Клэри хмыкает и меняет тему:

— Серьёзно, Джейс. Я пойду с тобой к Лайтвудам, если Мариз и Роберт не против. Мама уезжает по делам галереи на выходные, и предлагает ехать с ней. Я не хочу.

— А Мариз она может тебя доверить, — догадывается Джейс. Клэри мычит что-то утвердительно, и становится ясно, что она рассказала не всё. — Клэри? 

Джейс прерывается, когда официант приносит им заказ — не Саймон, тот слишком увлечён Майей и Джорданом. Клэри берёт крылышко, крутит его в руках, задумчиво окунает в густой соус. Сама говорить она явно не собирается, и Джейсу приходится уточнить:

— Это как-то связано с твоим отцом?

Клэри вздыхает и поднимает на него твёрдый взгляд. Даже не думай меня отговаривать, читает в нём Джейс.

— Да. Когда мамы не будет дома, я обыщу её комнату. И студию. Если она хранит что-то, связанное с моим отцом, я найду это.

— Клэри, — мягко зовёт Джейс, чтобы она не перебила его. — Вдруг ты найдёшь что-то, что расстроит тебя? Что если у твоей матери была причина скрывать правду?

— Скрывать правду, — Клэри вскидывает подбородок, — да. Но не лгать. Кроме того, я уже думала об этом, Джейс. Я просто... я не могу оставить всё как есть. Мне нужно знать, понимаешь?

Джейс представляет, каково это — представляет, как он жил бы у Лайтвудов, не зная, кто его настоящие родители. Не зная, кому на замену пришли Мариз и Роберт.

Клэри понимает всё по его глазам, протягивает к нему руку:

— Что бы я не узнала, это будет лучше, чем сейчас.

Джейс сжимает её ладонь.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Джейс заглядывает перед лекциями в общежитие в понедельник вечером — захватить тетрадь, — Джонатан, конечно же, уже там. Как всегда, сидит за столом, склонившись над какой-то схемой, и сравнивает её с открытой на экране ноутбука таблицей.

— Доброго вечера, — вежливо здоровается Джейс, проходя мимо него, и открывает шкаф, выискивая подходящую куртку. Джонатан опять молчит; это не удивляет Джейса, но почему-то заставляет почувствовать себя неприятно. Он чуть сильнее, чем надо, хлопает дверцей шкафа, подхватывает со стола тетрадь, неосознанно сжимая губы, и, не прощаясь, выходит.

Вечером, после последней лекции по химии, Джейс возвращается в комнату, и верхний свет уже выключен, хотя — он может поклясться — Джонатан ещё не спит. Бога ради, сейчас половина десятого, Клэри считает, что даже ужинать в такое время — преступление! Ну, если Джонатан не хочет с ним общаться (тоже мне, новость), Джейс совершенно не против. У него самого опрос по химии завтра утром, к которому он, к счастью для Джонатана, готов.

Джейс быстро сваливает на стол сумку, не заботясь о том, чтобы быть тихим, достаёт полотенце и выходит обратно, чтобы принять душ. Коридоры Джон Джей Холла полны народа, Джейс успевает поздороваться с половиной знакомых и получить приглашение на пятничную вечеринку. Начинается третья неделя его студенческой жизни, и, как ему кажется, вечеринка пришлась бы очень кстати. Он вовсе не обещал быть паинькой, но, похоже, именно это у него и получается: он проводит выходные с родными или бывшей девушкой, а занимается так усердно, что преподаватель по решению химических проблем на последнем занятии смотрел на него странно.

К моменту его возвращения в комнате ничего не меняется. Джонатан лежит неподвижно, отвернувшись к стене — острые лопатки выступают под натянутой тканью покрывала — и дышит тихо-тихо, почти беззвучно. Наверное, он чувствует взгляд Джейса, но игнорирует его. Джейс вздыхает, опускает жалюзи на окне и ложится в свою постель. Тишина чувствуется чем-то почти осязаемым, может быть, оттого, что за дверью слышны голоса других студентов и чья-то негромкая музыка. 

_«Нашла что-нибудь?»,_ — пишет он Клэри, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься.

_«Нашла сейф»,_ — отвечает она почти сразу. — _«Не смогла подобрать пароль»._

_«Ты ведь не сдашься, правда?»_ — Джейс не подначивает её, и это даже не совсем вопрос.

_«КОНЕЧНО НЕТ»,_ — присылает ему Клэри вместе с выразительно глядящим на него смайликом.

Джейс улыбается и тихо фыркает себе под нос: _«Так держать»._

Засыпает он быстро.

Во вторник Джейс просыпается в пустой комнате, а ведь его пара начинается в девять! Может быть, этот Джонатан вообще не спит, думает он, продирая глаза. У Джейса нет проблем с ранними подъёмами — только с недружелюбными. И он пока не знает, относится ли к этой категории сегодняшний.

После занятий он покупает бейгл в кафе неподалёку и устраивается с заданием по математике прямо на траве рядом с библиотекой Батлера — сентябрь балует хорошей погодой, и нет смысла просиживать, возможно, последние тёплые деньки в помещении.

После четырёх к нему присоединяется Клэри — приносит сэндвичи, яблоки и два огромных стакана с кофе, себе, как всегда, сладкий чёрный, а Джейсу ореховый капучино с колотым льдом.

— Почему, — спрашивает Джейс, принимая у неё из рук напиток, — ты всегда ставишь на мне опыты?

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — невинно хлопает глазами Клэри, пряча лукавую улыбку за упавшей на лицо прядью волос.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я предпочитаю чай, — он обвиняюще тычет в неё стаканом; пальцы уже начинают неметь от холода.

— Ты ещё не попробовал свой кофе, — парирует Клэри. — Когда-нибудь я найду то, что тебе понравится. 

— Ставя на мне опыты, — гнёт свою линию Джейс, и Клэри беспечно пожимает плечами, улыбается ему, и он не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

Так они проводят следующие два часа. Клэри рисует в своём скетчбуке, лёжа животом на траве, рассказывает про одногруппников и преподавателей, и про то, как Саймон попросил её создать обложку для альбома, и про героев её графического романа — про всё на свете, а Джейс решает заданные на следующий четверг примеры и слушает её, и, кажется, он был бы не против, если бы все его учебные дни проходили так же.

— Завтраки по средам? — спрашивает его Клэри, ожидая подтверждения их новой традиции. 

Джейс кивает:

— Завтраки по средам.

Клэри крепко обнимает его на прощание, целует в щёку, прежде чем уйти, миниатюрная, стройная, с большой папкой для эскизов на плече. Джейс смотрит ей вслед, пока она не скрывается за поворотом.

Может быть, он замечает Джонатана у соседнего общежития. Может быть, ему просто показалось.

Они не разговаривают сегодня.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я очень ценю тебя, — сонно произносит Клэри утром среды, уткнувшись носом в омлет в стакане. Рядом с ней на тарелке разложены нарезанные тонкими ломтиками сыр и ветчина, и она не обращает на них никакого внимания. Когда Джейс доест свои крокеты, он покусится на её порцию. — Ради завтрака с тобой я встала безбожно рано.

— Когда я проснулся сегодня в четверть девятого, Джонатана уже не было в комнате, — хмыкает Джейс в ответ.

— Ненормальный, — одними губами произносит Клэри, в ужасе округляя глаза, а потом спрашивает уже нормальным голосом: — Кстати, как там Джонатан?

Джейс пожимает плечами:

— Всё так же.

— Отдаёт тебе ключ-карты?

— Игнорирует моё существование, — с гримасой отвечает Джейс. Клэри вскидывает брови:

— Да у этого парня, должно быть, недюжинная сила воли!

— А ведь я хороший сосед по комнате, — Джейс вздыхает. Клэри смеётся, у уголков её глаз появляются морщинки.

— Идеальный, — со знающим видом утверждает она.

— Опять тешим Джейсово самолюбие? — раздаётся над ними довольный голос Иззи. Сестра кладёт ладони Джейсу на плечи, наклоняется и целует его, потом обходит и садится рядом с Клэри, свободно вытягивая ноги под столом. Кажется, шпильками её босоножек можно убить — обычное дело для Иззи.

— Мы думали, ты уже не придёшь! — радостно восклицает Клэри и тянется к ней, обнимает, касается уложенных аккуратными волнами волос. Изабель отмахивается, передёргивает плечами — мол, тоже мне, какая ерунда, с чего вы взяли, — утаскивает один крокет у Джейса из тарелки, игнорируя его угрожающий взгляд:

— А где Саймон?

— Отсыпается после ночной смены, — отвечает Клэри. — Кажется, он даже не услышал моего звонка.

Иззи удовлетворяется этим объяснением и теряет к теме интерес, начинает расспрашивать Клэри о дизайнерском форуме, на который они обе собирались пойти в октябре. Джейс молча наблюдает за ними — Изабель всегда заинтересована одновременно в огромном количестве не слишком сочетающихся между собой вещей: дизайн обуви, почтовые открытки, отправленные из разных стран, верховая езда, бокс, волонтёрство в собачьих приютах, ночные тусовки, курсы итальянской кухни, — и каким-то образом её с лёгкостью хватает на все. Когда она и Клэри познакомились, казалось, между ними нет ровным счётом ничего общего, но прошли годы, и они остались друг другу даже не лучшими — единственными подругами.

Джейс напоминает им о времени — иначе Клэри опоздает на первую пару, — и Иззи, спохватившись, суёт в руки Джейсу большой бумажный пакет.

— Что это, — сконфуженно произносит он, вспоминая, что ничего не забывал дома. И уж точно не ожидал подарков.

— Мне надо бежать, я не успею проводить Клэри, прости, милая, — почти скороговоркой проговаривает Иззи. — Это тебе от Магнуса. Из его новой коллекции. Той, которая ещё не появилась в продаже, — многозначительно добавляет она, как будто для Джейса это хоть что-то значит. Он закатывает глаза, пытаясь замаскировать смущение и растерянность, но ни Иззи, ни Клэри не проведёшь — они знают его слишком давно.

— Просто возьми, — мягко говорит Клэри прежде, чем он успевает открыть рот. — И передай Магнусу спасибо.

— Передай Магнусу спасибо от меня, — повторяет Джейс, потому что, действительно, из всего, что он готовился сказать, необходимым было только это. Иззи кивает, очень довольная, и наставляет на него палец:

— Мы с Магнусом ждём от тебя фото!

— С каких это пор вы с Магнусом? — оторопело переспрашивает Джейс, но Иззи уже разворачивается на своих каблуках и выходит из кафе, дверь беззвучно захлопывается за её спиной.

— Она как будто вышла из сериала, — задумчиво роняет Клэри. — Или из книжки.

В её голосе нет ни капли зависти. Джейс любит её ещё и за это — Клэри никогда в жизни никому не завидовала.

Он обнимает её одной рукой за плечи, подталкивая к выходу:

— А нам с тобой пора в реальную жизнь.

Клэри довольно кивает, длинные пряди её волос щекочут его плечо. 

— Я совсем не против реальной жизни, — говорит она.

На этот раз Джейс сам возвращается в их с Джонатаном комнату поздно, уже после одиннадцати, когда его вежливо выгоняют из библиотеки. 

Джонатан сидит на кровати, подперев рукой подбородок, и читает какую-то книгу. При виде Джейса он выпрямляется и бросает на него взгляд искоса, чуть напрягается, как будто ждёт язвительной реплики или начала спора.

Джейс подавляет и вздох, и желание промолчать, потому что реакцию Джонатана предугадать невозможно, и спокойно говорит:

— Если тебе надо заниматься, я не буду мешать.

Джонатан сжимает губы, и Джейс обнаруживает, что ждёт его ответа с настоящим интересом.

— Нет, — прозвучавший наконец ответ, кажется, не несёт в себе ни единой эмоции. — Я почитаю в комнате отдыха.

— Но, — удивлённо протестует Джейс, потому что он совершенно не собирался выгонять своего соседа из их общей комнаты, но тот поднимается стремительно и гибко, подхватывает книгу подмышку, повторяет уже твёрже:

— Я почитаю в комнате отдыха, — и выходит, прежде чем Джейс успевает что-то ему сказать.

Джейс засыпает раньше, чем возвращается Джонатан.

Когда в четверг Джейс забегает сразу после пар в комнату, чтобы захватить бумажник, и видит, как Джонатан методично собирает дорожную сумку, терпение его заканчивается.

— Разве ты не должен развлекаться? — говорит он Джонатану, стараясь звучать как можно более ненавязчиво.

— Развлекаться? — переспрашивает тот, замирая над сумкой.

— Ну да, — Джейс надеется, что его неуверенность незаметна. — У тебя, в отличие от, например, меня, выходные начинаются на день раньше. Ты мог бы использовать это. Если, конечно, ты и так не ездишь куда-то отдыхать, но тогда ты бы, наверное, не брал с собой ноутбук и тетради?

Господи, что он несёт. Джонатан разворачивается к нему уже всем телом и смотрит — с подозрением (что, честно говоря, вполне оправданно) и каким-то изумлённым недоверием.

— Я провожу выходные с отцом, — кажется, через силу наконец отвечает он и не выглядит особо довольным, сообщая это Джейсу.

— Сыновняя повинность? — наполовину в шутку предполагает Джейс, по большей части для того только, чтобы разрядить напряжение, появляющееся каждый раз, как только Джонатан открывает рот. Валентин, насколько он помнит, не выглядел человеком, который требовал бы постоянного присутствия семьи при себе.

С другой стороны, что он знает о чужих отцах и чужих семьях. Может, Джонатан скучает по матери.

К удивлению Джейса, Джонатан, помедлив, кивает в ответ на предположение, мрачнея при этом ещё больше, как будто жалеет, что признал это, что сообщил о себе соседу по комнате хоть что-то, кроме имени.

— И куда ты? — Джейс задаёт ещё один вопрос, особо ни на что не надеясь, но у Джонатана, кажется, сегодня день откровений.

— Нью-Джерси, — роняет он.

Джейс открывает рот.

— Да перестань! — выдыхает он. — Ты в Нью-Йорке. В Нью-Йорке, чувак! Твой университет находится примерно в центре грёбаного _всего_ , что можно найти в этом городе! Я уверен, что конца света не случится, если ты пропустишь одни выходные.

Джонатан наклоняет голову и молчит, но Джейса уже не остановить:

— Серьёзно, у тебя что, не может быть пятничной лекции, которую можно послушать? Семинара, в котором можно поучаствовать? Конференции или встречи? Мне кажется, они здесь проходят каждый третий день. И у тебя наверняка есть задание, которое можно выполнить только с помощью материалов одной из наших библиотек, — лукаво добавляет он. Джейс никогда не думал, что будет рассказывать кому-то, как придумывать оправдания. — А завтра вечером намечается вечеринка, Кэйли наверняка говорила тебе.

— Кто? — отсутствующе спрашивает Джонатан, и Джейс хмурится:

— Кэйли. Она ходит с тобой на социологию. Живёт на два этажа ниже нас. Невысокая такая, с клёвой татушкой... — Джонатан всё так же будто не понимает, о ком речь, и Джейс бросает это дело. — Неважно. Юристы приглашают. Здесь недалеко, на Морнингсайд.

Джонатан делает неопределённое движение — то ли кивает, то ли пожимает плечами, и Джейсу почему-то становится стыдно. Он отводит взгляд, кладёт на стол бумажник и тут же берёт его в руки снова.

— Я не настаиваю, — уже тише и спокойнее добавляет он. — Но, мне кажется, это было бы классно.

Джонатан не отвечает, но медленно отпускает ручки сумки и смотрит на неё, словно она сейчас подскажет правильное решение. Джейс крепче сжимает бумажник и вылетает из комнаты.

Джейс ночует дома — очень иронично, думает он, но всё равно принимает приглашение Мариз, — а когда возвращается в комнату в общежитии после лабораторного занятия по биологии, то даже не думает о том, что там увидит.

Все вещи Джонатана лежат на своих местах, а сумка — Джейс всё же решает проверить, — сумка спрятана под столом, наполовину бесформенная и предположительно пустая.

Хорошо, думает Джейс. Кажется, они научились разговаривать.

Он идёт в душ, смыть с себя лабораторные запахи, и сталкивается у ванных комнат с поразительным количеством людей, которые, кажется, только что проснулись. Он начинает думать, что это не Джонатану повезло с расписанием, а Джейс лично, своими руками подложил себе свинью.

С другой стороны, вряд ли три часа занятий биологией пятничным утром доведут его до истощения или нервного срыва.

На телефоне обнаруживается напоминание от Кэйли — не первое и не второе, так что, может быть, это больше, чем просто напоминание. Джейс, в общем, не против.

Джонатана всё ещё нет, и Джейс достаёт из большого пакета презент от Магнуса. Одежда проложена слоями тонкой шуршащей упаковочной бумаги, он снимает её, бросает на пол.

Это бомбер — прохладный и гладкий на ощупь, наверное, атлас или шёлк, Джейс не особо разбирается в тканях, чёрный, с рукавами цвета шампанского, и рисунком во всю спину. Узоры, вышитые пайетками, стеклярусом, бусинами, которым даже он, натренированный годами жизни с Иззи, не может дать названия, напоминают переплетение солнечных лучей и перьевых облаков, или сияющие блики на морской глади, мягкий золотой и нежный голубой, переходящий иногда в индиго и лазурь. Джейс сглатывает, разглядывает вышивку, а потом берёт телефон и набирает сообщение Изабель:

_«Надеюсь, ты передала Магнусу спасибо»._

_«Наконец-то открыл!»_ — с десятком ликующих смайлов отвечает она. — _«Где фото?»_

_«Приезжай и сделай»,_ — пишет Джейс, ухмыляясь, и убирает телефон в задний карман джинсов. 

Пожалуй, он наденет это сегодняшним вечером.

Оставшееся до вечеринки время он проводит в библиотеке за учебником по химии — на самом деле, заданий на следующую неделю у него немного больше, чем хотелось бы признавать. Ничего, он наверстает упущенное в воскресенье.

В итоге, увлёкшись, он заканчивает только в девять, забегает в комнату, чтобы оставить учебные принадлежности, и проверяет по карте адрес. Это в самом конце Морнингсайд драйв, напротив одного из входов в парк, и Джейс решает прогуляться. Кэйли, как ни странно, молчит, значит, он не опаздывает.

Сентябрь всё ещё тёплый, но вечерняя прохлада чувствуется даже в центре города. Джейс легко находит указанный дом, запрокидывает голову, отмечая светящиеся окна пятого этажа. И железная решётка, отделяющая внутренний двор, и дверь в подъезд открыты, мимо него проскальзывает смеющаяся парочка, может быть, он видел их где-то в учебных зданиях. Он взбегает по лестнице до нужного этажа — кажется, на каждой площадке по одной квартире, так что они не слишком сильно будут мешать соседям, по крайней мере, какое-то время.

Внутри шумно и ярко: музыка грохочет откуда-то из глубины, и прямо у входа стоит высоченная, уже покосившаяся красная башня из больших пластиковых стаканов. Жюстин, с которой они в паре работают на биологии, выныривает откуда-то, машет ему рукой:

— Пиво или желейные шоты? — перекрикивая шум, спрашивает она. Джейс выбирает пиво, и они вместе добираются до холодильника, который уже оккупировала их бейсбольная команда — и, кажется, парни рады стоять на раздаче.

— Мы думали, ты не придёшь! — говорит она. Джейс открывает её пиво, отдаёт, заслужив благодарный кивок, и принимается за своё.

— Почему? — улыбается он, не особо заинтересованный в ответе. Жюстин пожимает плечами:

— Ты много учишься. Исчезаешь куда-то на выходные или даже по будням. Ты всем нравишься, но как-то... — она подбирает слово, — отстранён. Нет, не так, — тут же перебивает себя она, задумывается на несколько секунд, поднимая голову, и Джейс направляет её за локоть, ведя через толпу. Ему нравится Жюстин, она умная, собранная, в меру серьёзная и знает себе цену. — Как будто мы живём в Колумбийском, а ты — где-то ещё.

Джейс криво усмехается: Жюстин удивительным образом попала в точку. Может быть потому, что он, поступив в колледж, остался в получасе дороги от своего дома, может потому, что у Джейса было много знакомых и очень мало друзей, которых он ценил и не собирался отпускать, может потому, что, потеряв одну семью, он боялся потерять другую, — но он до сих пор проводил вне университета едва ли не столько же времени, сколько и в нём.

— Ну, — говорит он, — я тяжело расстаюсь со старыми привычками...

Он хочет добавить что-то ещё, но отвлекается; узнаёт интонацию прежде, чем голос, хмурится и вертит головой, выискивая источник, и находит наконец: Джонатан стоит у высокого окна, в разношёрстной компании — Джейс узнаёт второкурсников-юристов, пару человек из группы социологии, с которыми он пересекается на этаже по четвергам, и девочек с местной радостанции. Кэйли, — а вот и причина, понимает с внезапным весельем Джейс, — уже, судя по всему, прилично пьяная, наполовину висит, наполовину прижимается к Джонатану, так что разница в их росте становится видна ещё больше. Джонатан, кажется, не слишком рад этому, но почему-то не отстраняет её, наоборот — небрежно держит за талию и поворачивает голову, когда она пытается что-то ему сказать.

Кэйли замечает их с Жюстин — кричит и зовёт присоединиться; обменявшись улыбками, они подходят ближе. Музыка здесь звучит приглушённо, и не нужно напрягаться, чтобы услышать каждого из присутствующих.

— Джейс!.. — тянет Кэйли, пока Джейс здоровается со своими знакомыми. — Я думала, ты не придёшь!

Рядом фыркает Жюстин.

— Мне уже говорили. И, между прочим, я возмущён! Почему все делают из меня отшельника?

— Сколько раз ты сидел с нами в комнате отдыха? — вместо ответа спрашивает его Линдси. — Или на кухне?

— Или ждал со всеми в прачечной, чтобы выгрузить бельё? — подхватывает Элоиз.

Джейс смеётся, поднимает руки ладонями вверх:

— Всё, всё, сдаюсь!

— Ты, наверное, единственный из первокурсников, которого работники библиотеки знают по имени, — добавляет Кэйли и вдруг командует неожиданно трезвым голосом: — А ну-ка, повернись!

Немного ошарашенный внезапной сменой темы, Джейс слушается и только потом понимает, в чём дело: Кэйли наполовину ахает, наполовину стонет, ей вторят ещё чьи-то девичьи голоса.

— Я знаю, что это! — с непонятным Джейсу отчаянием выдыхает Линдси. — Я видела он-лайн трансляцию с Недели Моды! Откуда у тебя это??

Джейс поворачивается обратно — Линдси выглядит так, будто не знает, счастлива она или умирает от горя. Кэйли тянется, чтобы потрогать тонкий шёлк рукава, и на лице у Джонатана, придерживающего её за талию, отражается бесконечное терпение.

— Это подарок, — пробует Джейс короткий ответ и понимает, что он не сработает. Линдси скрещивает руки на груди и глядит на него скептически:

— Это весенне-летняя коллекция следующего года. Конечно, отличный подарок, но только если, — она запинается, и скептицизм в её взгляде сменяется подозрением. Джейс спешит перебить её, пока она не придумала чего-то совсем невероятного:

— Мой брат знаком с Магнусом Бейном.

— Не бывает так просто, — не сдаётся Линдси, но Джейс, которого утомил этот допрос, только чуть раздражённо пожимает плечами: он ничего не скрывает, но отношения Алека — только его дело. Если бы он хотел, чтобы о них знал весь Нью-Йорк, он бы повесил баннер.

— Ну конечно, Линц, — поворачивается к ней Кэйли. — На самом деле Джейс тайно работает моделью у Магнуса Бейна, и забрал себе куртку после показа.

— Бомбер, — педантично поправляет её Линдси, вроде бы успокаиваясь, и добавляет с ноткой лукавства, явно флиртуя: — Хотя это многое бы объяснило...

— Ну уж нет, — открещивается Джейс. — Медицинская карьера меня вполне устраивает, спасибо.

— Вы не представляете, как он раздражает нашего преподавателя по решению химических проблем, — добавляет Жюстин, и Джейс демонстративно вскидывает брови:

— Ничего себе заявление! Кажется, я не успел сделать ему ничего плохого!

— Есть такие люди, — обращается Жюстин к девочкам, — которые делают все задания первыми, — она разворачивается к Джейсу и тычет его пальцем под рёбра так, что тот ойкает и морщится.

— О да, — почему-то многозначительно тянет Кэйли. Жюстин ухмыляется и начинает рассказывать про их первое занятие в лаборатории — все они, если честно, тогда немного тупили. Джейсу повезло только потому, что у него было действительно хорошее оборудование в школе.

После биологии разговор переходит на первые впечатления от учёбы, странных соседей по этажу и лучшие кафешки поблизости от кампуса. Кажется, Джейс пропустил не так уж много.

Потом мимо проносят желейные шоты, и все хватают по одному, потом одну из девочек с радиостанции зовут сменить диджея, и она тащит всех за собой в гостиную — танцевать. Джейса уносит движениями толпы, он то теряет своих знакомых из виду, то буквально наталкивается на них, в голове ни единой мысли, и он не знает, сколько времени так проходит — а потом у него звонит телефон.

Джейс долго не замечает этого, и только чудом чувствует вибрацию в заднем кармане джинсов — это не так-то просто, учитывая, что мощные динамики заставляют вибрировать всё его тело. На экране высвечивается фото Клэри, и Джейс, мельком глянув на время — без четверти двенадцать, — начинает пробираться сквозь толпу.

В такое время Клэри звонит редко.

Джейс находит открытое окно и выход на пожарную лестницу — стоящая там парочка уступает ему место и забирается обратно, — и наконец берёт трубку:

— Привет, Клэри.

— Я разбудила тебя или отвлекла от безумного флирта? — интересуется та вместо приветствия, и Джейс фыркает:

— Ни то, ни другое. Поздно услышал твой звонок.

Клэри молчит какое-то время, а потом произносит:

— У меня есть идея.

Когда Джейс услышал это в первый раз, они оказались в итоге на территории закрытого парка аттракционов и убегали от дикой собаки, которую воображение Клэри превратило в стаю волков.

— Я слушаю, — отвечает он.

Джейс представляет, как Клэри мимолётно улыбается, услышав ответ, устраивается удобнее на кровати или подоконнике, накручивает на палец прядь волос, готовясь говорить.

— В полицейской базе данных есть сведения о мамином замужестве, — выдаёт она сосредоточенно. — Должны быть. Это если мама была замужем, но ведь я видела в её шкатулке с драгоценностями помолвочное и обручальное кольца.

— Продолжай, — подбадривает её Джейс. — Я хочу услышать это от тебя.

Клэри фыркает в трубку:

— И не думай, что я откажусь. Мы проникнем в полицейский участок Люка. 

— Проникнем — громкое слово, — рискует внести коррективы Джейс. — И что дальше? Возьмём штурмом архив? 

— Зачем нам архив? — искренне удивляется Клэри. — Мы влезем в его компьютер. Я уже всё продумала, Джейс. Я знаю, что делать. 

— И на какой день назначена операция? — спрашивает Джейс, потому что нет ни единого шанса, что Клэри передумает или что Джейс отпустит её одну. Или, хуже того, с Саймоном. 

— На завтра, — сообщает Клэри. — Ближе к вечеру. Спасибо.

— Я ещё ничего не сделал, — улыбается Джейс. 

— Ты не сказал мне, что я собираюсь сделать глупость, — он слышит ответную улыбку Клэри в голосе. 

— И когда-нибудь я потребую от тебя того же, — предупреждает Джейс, и Клэри смеётся:

— Замётано. Я ещё позвоню тебе завтра. 

— Я буду ждать, — говорит Джейс. — До встречи, Клэри.

— Развлекайся, — прощается она; Джейс кладёт трубку следом за ней, облокачивается на перила и задумчиво смотрит на почти пустую тёмную улицу под ним; желание развлекаться, кажется, за время разговора успело сойти на нет.

— Ты плохо следишь за своими подарками, — раздаётся сверху так неожиданно, что Джейс едва не подпрыгивает. Он задирает голову, оборачивается, щурится, пытаясь разглядеть что-то; человек продолжает говорить, и Джейс наконец узнаёт Джонатана: — Если, конечно, ты это не специально.

Голос у Джонатана звучит по-другому: глуше и медленнее. Он сбрасывает что-то на Джейса, тот ловит и понимает, что это его новый бомбер. Бомбер Магнуса Бейна.

— Спасибо, — от души благодарит Джейс. Он смутно помнит, что ему стало жарко, и он собирался принять какое-то очень удобное решение по поводу своей верхней одежды, но подробности благополучно стёрлись из памяти. — Где ты его взял?

— Отобрал у Кэйли, — коротко отвечает Джонатан и замолкает; Джейс, немного подумав, забирается к нему, на пролёт следующего этажа. Останавливается, опирается спиной о лестничные перила. Джонатан запрокидывает голову и упирается затылком в кирпичную кладку, смотрит на Джейса снизу вверх, его лицо оказывается наполовину освещено уличным фонарём.

— Надеюсь, она не слишком расстроилась, — ляпает Джейс без единой мысли в голове. Джонатан лениво усмехается уголком губ, качает головой, как в замедленной съёмке:

— Даже не обратила внимания. Как, впрочем, и ты.

Джейс не знает, что ответить на это, поэтому повторяет:

— Спасибо, — и, в каком-то безумном приступе откровенности, говорит: — Это подарок бойфренда моего брата. Вроде как наведение мостов. Было бы обидно вот так продолбать его.

Джонатан продолжает молчать, но смотрит при этом на Джейса пристально и одновременно отстранённо. Прикрывает глаза на секунду, но тут же морщится и открывает их; Джейса осеняет догадка, которую он тут же решает проверить.

— Пиво, потом шоты, а потом опять пиво? — с интересом спрашивает он. Джонатан морщится сильнее.

— Желе было отвратительным, — говорит он.

— Можно подумать, на школьных вечеринках у вас не было чего похуже, — поддразнивает его Джейс. Джонатан молчит, а потом отвечает, всё так же медленно:

— У меня была не подходящая для вечеринок школа.

Джейс на мгновение теряется, не зная, что сказать, потому что — что значит неподходящая? Работный дом викторианской Англии? Казематы?

— Ладно, — наконец произносит он. — Извини, но я беру назад слова про твоего отца. Он совершенно не знает, чем должны заниматься подростки.

Джонатан ухмыляется неожиданно широко и смотрит на Джейса с непонятным весельем. Ну, по крайней мере, он не обиделся.

— Поехали в общежитие? — предлагает он, и не то чтобы неожиданно для себя. Ему не хочется оставлять здесь Джонатана одного, хоть тот и не выглядит так, будто одиночество ему неприятно.

Как и его компания, впрочем, думает Джейс и тут же наполняется неуместной гордостью.

Джонатан чуть наклоняет голову, рассматривая его, кажется, ещё пристальнее:

— Время развлечений закончилось? Ты во всём слушаешься свою девушку?

Может, это и должно было прозвучать как оскорбление, но, если не цепляться к деталям, Джонатан удивительно прав, и Джейс смеётся:

— Что-то вроде того. Пойдём? Я вызову такси.

Он протягивает Джонатану руку, и тот медлит секунду, другую — достаточно для того, чтобы Джейс почувствовал себя глупо, — а потом принимает её и поднимается. Ладонь у Джонатана сухая и горячая, крепкая, он почти не опирается на Джейса и, в целом, не выглядит таким уж пьяным — если бы не голос.

Они спускаются на этаж — у Джейса есть соблазн не заходить в квартиру вовсе, воспользовавшись пожарной лестницей, но прыгать с последней площадки в их состоянии и в темноте — не самая лучшая идея; проталкиваются сквозь танцующих, которых, кажется, стало даже больше. Джейс машет рукой едва ли заметившей его Жюстин, вежливо отказывается от банки пива — Джонатан не кривится, но сжимает губы так, будто ему предлагают взять в рот гусеницу, — и наконец они оказываются в прихожей.

— Тебе нужно что-то?.. — повышая голос, спрашивает Джейс и обводит рукой беспорядочное нагромождение верхней одежды, рюкзаков, сумок на вешалках и на полу. Джонатан молча отрицательно качает головой, Джейс кивает, предпочитая лишний раз не надрывать горло, и толкает дверь, которая, как он и предположил, оказывается открытой. На лестнице он сразу набирает знакомый номер такси, и диспетчер обещает машину через четыре минуты. Удивительно, как им везёт.

Они выходят во двор и огибают угол здания, чтобы оказаться у дороги. Джейс вздыхает и запрокидывает голову, пытаясь разглядеть ночное небо, но тонкий серп луны едва виден, а о звёздах нечего и говорить.

Он ловит себя на том, что давно уже не чувствовал такой лёгкости и спокойствия, как сейчас. Все его проблемы кажутся не проблемами даже, чем-то почти решённым, не стоящим ни неприятной загруженности, ни плохого настроения. Джейс улыбается, переводя взгляд с неба на подъезжающий автомобиль, потом — на Джонатана, и тот не улыбается в ответ, но и не отводит взгляд.

Они доезжают до нужного перекрёстка едва ли не быстрее, чем спускались из квартиры во двор, входят в вечно распахнутые кованые ворота. Подсвеченная фонарями библиотека Батлер рядом с их общежитием служит отличным ориентиром. Джейс смотрит на часы — половина первого ночи. Как хорошо, что Клэри сова.

К своей комнате они поднимаются в молчании, Джейс первым достаёт ключ-карту, приглашающе распахивает дверь. Джонатан заходит, вынимает из кармана телефон, хмурится, просматривая что-то, и не обращает на Джейса никакого внимания. Тот хватает из шкафа свежую футболку, полотенце и сбегает в душ.

Когда он возвращается, заглянув по дороге к торговому автомату, Джонатан спит, кажется, на этот раз действительно спит. Джейс тихо ставит на его тумбочку одну из купленных бутылок минералки, роется в ящике, стараясь шуметь поменьше, и добавляет туда же пару таблеток от головной боли. Себе он оставляет такой же набор. Видит бог, никогда не знаешь, пригодится он тебе утром или нет. По крайней мере, вода точно не будет лишней.

Джейс проверяет, доживёт ли его телефон до гипотетического звонка Клэри — зарядки вполне достаточно — и с наслаждением забирается в кровать. Голова чуть кружится от выпитого, и он поворачивается к стене, обнимая крепче подушку.

Джейс засыпает быстро.


	3. Chapter 3

Клэри ждёт его у ларька хот-догов рядом с выходом из метро — она одета в великоватую ей серую толстовку Саймона — возможно, единственную без его гиковых надписей и рисунков, — чёрные джинсы и кеды, рыжие волосы тщательно убраны под кепку, за плечом старый рюкзак. Да, Клэри действительно подготовилась. Она попросила Джейса надеть что-то неприметное, но он как-то не подумал о столь масштабной конспирации и ограничился ветровкой цвета хаки вместо любимой кожаной куртки.

— Привет, — Клэри смотрит на него чуть неодобрительно, хватает за руку и тянет за собой. Ведёт вдоль улицы к полицейскому участку Люка, останавливается напротив него и затаскивает Джейса в кафе.

Ладно, он согласен, для наблюдения место действительно удобное.

— А откуда ты знаешь, что он не зайдёт сюда? — интересуется Джейс, пока Клэри выбирает место у витрины — с наилучшим обзором.

Она кривит губы, садится за столик и заказывает подошедшей официантке два кофе, прежде, чем Джейс успевает сказать, что собирается пить чай. Как всегда.

— У них есть традиция, — наконец отвечает Клэри, устроившись поудобнее и прикрывшись от посторонних взглядов томиком какого-то фэнтези. — По дням недели. В воскресенье Люк с Алариком угощают свой отдел китайской кухней. Ездят в один ресторанчик в Бруклине, Люку там нравится. Мы дождёмся, пока они уедут, и пойдём в участок.

— И будем ждать там Люка? — уточняет Джейс, хотя план, в общем-то, ясен. 

Клэри кивает:

— За его столом. Дежурные знают и тебя, и меня.

Джейс морщится — конечно, знают. Однажды Клэри закатила ему истерику прямо там и даже влепила пощёчину, не особо экономя силы. Кажется, дело было в Саймоне.

Клэри продолжает, не отвлекаясь на воспоминания:

— Насколько я помню, в это время там должно быть не слишком много народу, все собираются к возвращению Люка и Аларика. Мы просто воспользуемся поисковой базой, найдём маму и вернём всё как было.

— А если что-то не получится? — Джейс спрашивает, хоть ему и неприятно, потому что должен спросить. Клэри смотрит на него прямо, с вызовом:

— Тогда мы попробуем ещё раз, — и добавляет лукаво, смягчившись: — В конце концов, это ты предложил взломать архив.

Джейс усмехается и кивает, замолкая на то время, пока официанка приносит их заказ; Клэри оплачивает его сразу же, и Джейс добавляет чаевые.

— Очень надеюсь, что твоя идея сработает, потому что план Б подразумевает как минимум умение становиться невидимками, — говорит он, отпивает глоток и морщится: в стакане что-то, похожее одновременно на кофе и горячий шоколад. Клэри смотрит на него разочарованно, вздыхает и берётся за свой эспрессо.

— Сдайся, — советует он, отодвигая от себя напиток. Клэри мотает головой, так, что чёлка выбивается из-под кепки, и Джейс поправляет её.

— Никогда.

Вечерние солнечные лучи косо бьют в витрину, отражаются от стекла и полированной поверхности столика, Джейс щурится, жалея, что не подумал взять с собой очки.

— Магнус передал мне через Иззи подарок, — задумчиво произносит он. Клэри поднимает на него взгляд, но Джейс не поворачивается к ней, продолжает следить за участком. — Магнус Бейн...

— Я знаю, про какого Магнуса ты говоришь, — прерывает его Клэри, не давая отвлечься на пояснения. — Что за подарок?

— Из его новой коллекции, — говорит Джейс. — Бомбер. Синий, с узором.

— Я поняла, о чём ты, — Клэри почему-то улыбается. — Знаешь, как он называется? «Поцелуй фэйри».

Джейс вздрагивает и всё-таки переводит на неё взгляд.

— Что? — глупо переспрашивает он.

— Иззи кинула мне ссылку, и я посмотрела. Он всю её посвятил Алеку. Там есть Иззи, есть Макс — такой классный пиджак под Человека-Паука — и Мариз с Робертом, и даже Лидия, и даже я! — Клэри смеётся, солнечно, заразительно, как смеётся всегда. — И, конечно, там есть ты. Поцелованный фэйри, — тихо добавляет она и закрывает ладонью его глаза. Джейс против воли опускает ресницы.

— Я не знаю его, — говорит Джейс. — А он знает меня достаточно, чтобы, — он запинается, не зная, как сформулировать, и Клэри с готовностью приходит ему на помощь:

— Сказать, что Алек любит тебя? Всё ещё любит, всегда любил и всегда будет? Джейс, Магнус взрослый мужчина и не собирался монополизировать Алека. И Алек не собирался тебя бросать. Никто не уйдёт от тебя, Джейс. И если Алек насколько идиот, — голос Клэри меняется, — что заставил тебя думать так, я первая объясню ему его ошибку.

Клэри знает его, как слепой знает черты своего лица; видит то, на что сам Джейс боится смотреть; и Клэри защищает его не меньше, чем Иззи защищает Алека.

Джейс выворачивается из-под её руки, открывает глаза и смотрит на неё:

— Я люблю тебя. Не надо ехать в Гарвард и бить Алеку морду. Я позвоню ему. Мы оба настолько идиоты.

Клэри смеётся снова.

 

Ещё через сорок минут — «Люк был прав, когда говорил, что наблюдение за объектом — это очень утомительно!», — стонет Клэри, — Люк и Аларик наконец садятся в машину и уезжают. Клэри, постукивая от нетерпения каблуком по полу, ждёт ещё пять минут, а потом стягивает кепку, распускает волосы, снимает толстовку и повязывает её вокруг талии. Достаёт из рюкзака термопакет и решительно выходит из кафе.

Джейс следует за ней.

— Клэри Фрэй! — конечно, дежурный узнаёт её. — И твой идеальный бойфренд!

Клэри улыбается невинно и весело:

— Уже нет. 

— Уже не что? — ревниво переспрашивает Джейс, и она закатывает глаза:

— Никто не покушается на твою идеальность. Мы к Люку, сержант Лопез, — добавляет она очевидное и поднимает руку с термопакетом: — Принесли ему лазанью.

Сержант Лопез качает головой:

— Детектив Гэрроуэй уехал только что. Вы разминулись с ним на пару минут.

«Ну, мы старались», — думает про себя Джейс.

Клэри изображает растерянность и огорчение:

— Это надолго? У него вызов?

— У него свинина мушу, — выкрикивает кто-то у Лопез за спиной, смеётся, сержант оборачивается, но и сама не может сдержать улыбки:

— Он скоро вернётся. Подождите его в участке, он будет рад вас видеть.

Клэри кивает и вежливо благодарит женщину, проходит мимо неё в коридор, толкает свободной рукой стеклянную дверь, Джейс помогает ей и пропускает вперёд.

Расчёт Клэри оправдался — народу действительно немного, а те, кто есть, корпят над отчётами, чтобы успеть до того, как приедет ужин.

— Ты молодец, Клэри Фрэй, — шепчет ей на ухо Джейс, пока они идут к столу. Клэри нервно дёргает головой, не отвечая на его слова, садится в кресло Люка, опускает на стол пакет с лазаньей и рюкзак так, что они прекрасно загораживают обзор. Джейс встаёт рядом, опирается на спинку кресла одной рукой так, чтобы спрятать её сильнее.

Клэри поднимает на него глаза, и он касается свободной рукой её волос:

— Если ты хочешь этого...

— Хочу, — зрачки у неё сейчас такие большие, что почти не видно зелени, но голос твёрдый. Джейс позволяет себе поддаться азарту:

— Тогда давай.

Клэри, наверное, много раз видела, как Люк работает в полицейской базе данных — она действует с уверенностью, которой Джейс бы не ощущал, окажись он на её месте. Она шевелит мышкой, и экран загорается, с файлом чьего-то фоторобота. Клэри сворачивает его, разворачивает что-то другое, и взгляду Джейса предстают результаты предыдущего поиска.

— Авторизован, — выдыхает Клэри чуть слышно и очень аккуратно, практически бесшумно нажимая на клавиши, набирает имя своей матери.

Джослин Фрэй.

Искать.

Джейс отворачивается, чтобы окинуть взглядом комнату, но видит только торчащие из-за мониторов макушки. Сквозь стекло он видит скучающую сержанта Лопез, разглядывающую то входные двери, то собственные ногти.

— Нашла, — Клэри не шепчет, а говорит, тихо, не привлекая внимания, будто бы не желая мешать чужой работе. Джейс возвращается к экрану — Клэри как раз щёлкает какую-то ссылку, и перед ней открываются данные о расторжении брака.

Джейс читает их. Щурится, не доверяя своим глаза, перечитывает строчки — белым по тёмно-синему. И ещё раз. И ещё.

— Его зовут Валентин Моргенштерн, — взволнованно выговаривает Клэри. — Я могу...

— Клэри, — севшим голосом зовёт её Джейс. — Клэри. Кажется, я живу с твоим братом.

Клэри подпрыгивает так, что на них всё-таки оборачиваются, и она быстро убирает руку от мышки.

— Что?? — шипит она, бледная, с испуганными глазами. Кусает губы. — Джейс, ты живёшь с Лайтвудами.

— В общежитии, — исправляет её Джейс, стараясь вернуть в голос эмоции. — Клэри, закрой всё к чёрту, Люк скоро вернётся.

Она слушается его скорее машинально, ещё раз закусывает губу — чтобы не дрожала.

— Джейс, у меня нет брата, — жалобно говорит она. — Я придумала его, помнишь?

— Мой сосед, — произносит Джейс. Садится перед ней на корточки, берёт её руки в свои. — Его зовут Джонатан Моргенштерн. Джонатан Кристофер Моргенштерн.

Джейс видит, как она проговаривает без голоса, медленно, разбирает на части — каждый слог и каждую букву:

— Джонатан Кристофер. Джонатан Кларк, — и пальцы её сжимаются в кулаки.

О нет.

— Клэри, — зовёт её Джейс. — Люк скоро вернётся. Если ты... он что-то заподозрит, обязательно заподозрит, он же знает тебя не хуже меня, слышишь? Ты должна успокоиться. Иди в туалет, хорошо? Умойся. Перестань кусать губы. Клэри, ты слышишь меня? Сделай, как я говорю.

Джейс видит, как ей хочется — сорваться, устроить истерику здесь и сейчас, закричать, заплакать, высказать всё Джейсу, потому что он рядом, Люку, потому что он не мог не знать, матери... но Джослин здесь нет, и это, наверное, и приводит Клэри в себя.

Она выдыхает шумно и тяжело, подхватывает рюкзак и срывается с места, исчезая за поворотом. Джейс аккуратно возвращает всё на столе на свои места и ставит термопакет в центре, перед клавиатурой.

Люк возвращается через семь минут. Улыбка стекает с его губ, едва он видит Джейса:

— Что-то с Клэри?

Джейс качает головой:

— Нет. Она сейчас подойдёт, боже, Люк, работа и правда плохо влияет на тебя! Мы всего лишь принесли лазанью. Взамен той, что съели в прошлую среду.

— Ты в одном шаге от того, чтобы вернуться к «детективу Гэрроуэю» вместо «Люка», — угрожает он, но это что-то вроде их общей шутки, и поэтому Джейс не воспринимает его слова всерьёз. — Спасибо, ребят. Но если вы хотели вместе поужинать, то придётся подождать.

Джейс не успевает ответить — Клэри появляется из-за спины Аларика, восклицает:

— Люк! 

Тот улыбается, обнимает её, поднимает, как будто ей снова десять лет. Клэри, быть может, чуть более эмоциональна, чем обычно, и голос её звучит чуть пронзительней и громче, но Люк так рад видеть её, что не замечает этого, или не обращает внимания.

— Привет, крошка, — говорит он. — Спасибо за лазанью.

— Спасибо тебе, — бормочет Клэри ему в плечо. Дрыгает ногами, и Люк тут же опускает её на пол. Клэри сдувает чёлку со лба, поправляет лямку рюкзака, чтобы не смотреть ему в глаза. — Прости, ужина не получится. Я встречаюсь с Саймоном, у него сегодня отменилось выступление.

Люк понимающе кивает, провожает их до дверей, хлопает на прощание Джейса по спине. Ведёт себя так, как будто ничего не изменилось в их мире.

Конечно, они не идут к Саймону.

Джейс успевает только довести Клэри до Проспект Парка — до менее оживлённой его части, — как Клэри сбрасывает его руку со своего плеча, разворачивается и смотрит на него так, будто именно Джейс виноват во всех её бедах.

Джейс не обижается на неё. Ведь на кого-то ей надо сейчас так смотреть.

— Значит, у меня есть брат, — говорит Клэри, уперев руки в бёдра. Джейс помнит этот жест у Иззи. У обеих получается одинаково угрожающе.

— Клэри... — начинает Джейс, но Клэри ещё не договорила.

— У меня есть брат, и у меня есть отец, и оба вполне себе живы! — голос её повышается, она злится, дёрганым жестом откидывая волосы за спину. — Чего ещё, интересно, я о себе не знаю?!

— Клэри, — Джейс подходит ближе. — Наверняка она считала, что у неё есть на это причины. Она любит тебя.

— На такое?! — Клэри щурится, а потом передразнивает Джослин: — «Именно поэтому ты и называешь его Джонатаном, дорогая». Я называла его Джонатаном, потому что он был моим братом! Он _был_! — яростно выдыхает она, а потом как-то смягчается, опускает плечи, смотрит на Джейса: — Отведи меня к нему.

— Клэри, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — говорит Джейс и тут же быстро добавляет, пока она не объявила его предателем: — Прямо сейчас. Я не думаю, что прямо сейчас это хорошая идея.

— Почему? — подозрительно и хмуро спрашивает у него Клэри.

— Во-первых, ты на взводе, — перечисляет Джейс, — и сама знаешь, что обычно выходит, когда ты на взводе. Во-вторых, у Джонатана, кажется, похмелье, — Джейс непроизвольно ухмыляется, — и он будет не лучшим собеседником.

— У Джонатана похмелье? — повторяет Клэри. — И ты ничего не сделал, чтобы помочь ему?

Ну, это уже слишком. Именно поэтому Джейс и не хотел, чтобы воссоединение семьи произошло сегодня.

— Джонатан уже большой мальчик, — в его голосе слышно лёгкое раздражение. — И, кроме того, я оставил ему воду и таблетки, так что он был вполне в состоянии сесть за свои книги. Клэри, полчаса назад я, так же как и ты, не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что он твой брат, помнишь?

Клэри кивает, прячет лицо в ладонях, глухо произносит:

— Прости. Просто... я искала отца, а нашла ещё и брата. Ты уверен, что это он?

Джейс пожимает плечами:

— Его зовут Джонатан. Его отец — Валентин Моргенштерн. Не думаю, что возможно так много совпадений.

В конце концов, самое большое уже случилось — они учатся в одном университете и живут в одной комнате.

Пиздец.

Джейсу, наверное, как и Клэри, это всё ещё немного представляется дурной шуткой. Древнегреческой драмой. Мыльной оперой.

— Клэри, — Джейс обнимает её, притягивает к себе, кладёт подбородок ей на макушку, и она не сопротивляется, только удобнее устраивается сбоку. — Клэри, ты зашла так далеко. Ты совершила преступление, когда влезла в базу данных полиции Нью-Йорка, — она тихонько фыркает в ответ. — Конечно, я познакомлю тебя с Джонатаном. Только дай мне время, хорошо? И на всякий случай не жди многого. Твоя мать о стольком молчала, а кто знает, что сказал ему твой отец?

— Мой отец не стал бы поступать так, — уверенно произносит Клэри.

Джейс пожимает плечами:

— Когда родители защищают своих детей, ни в чём нельзя быть уверенными. Так ты не будешь делать глупостей?

На этот раз плечами пожимает Клэри:

— В рамках дозволенного. Не бойся, я не побегу обыскивать кампус в поисках Джонатана. В конце концов, я даже не знаю, как он выглядит, — горько добавляет она. Джейс легонько сжимает её в объятиях.

Они молчат некоторое время, а потом Джейс задаёт следующий вопрос:

— Ты думала о том, что будешь говорить Джослин?

Клэри медлит, а потом отвечает:

— Ничего. Пока что я ничего не скажу ей. Она считала, что мой отец и мой брат — не моё дело... так вот теперь мои отношения с ними — не её.

В итоге Клэри действительно отправляется к Саймону, на очередную его гаражную репетицию.

— С ним я чувствую себя обычной Клэри Фрэй, — говорит она. — У которой нет и не было никаких тайн. Именно это мне и нужно, чтобы не наговорить лишнего дома.

Джейс согласен. Он предлагает свою компанию, но Клэри, прекрасно зная, как он не любит эти репетиции, отказывается.

— Иди, спаситель человечества, — она ласково толкает его в бок. — Учи свою биологию.

— И химию, — добавляет Джейс, когда Клэри пора выходить на её станции. Поезд замедляется, и он повышает голос: — И математику.

Клэри гримасой показывает, что она думает обо всех его предметах, машет ему рукой и выходит в открывшиеся двери. Джейс искренне надеется, что компания Саймона действительно сделает своё дело. Не только же на словах они друзья с шести лет.

Джонатан в общежитии; Джейс входит в их комнату, тихо здоровается с ним, садится на свою постель, достаёт телефон, и — ничего не может сделать с собой, разглядывает его, бросает короткие взгляды, стараясь не слишком палиться.

Похожи ли они?

Теперь, обладающий этим шокирующим знанием, Джейс начинает замечать — или ему кажется, что замечает: Джонатан выставляет подбородок так же, как мисс Фрэй, так же, как Клэри, когда стоит на своём; он так же, как мисс Фрэй, поджимает губы, и уж точно, в их глазах стоит одинаковое презрение, когда они смотрят на Джейса.

Да ему следовало догадаться гораздо раньше.

Наверное, Джонатану надоедает это разглядывание.

— Как прошла операция? — спрашивает он так неожиданно, что Джейс вздрагивает. Ещё несколько секунд соображает, о чём могла бы идти речь, а потом вспоминает их с Клэри ночной разговор на пожарной лестнице. Джонатан, наверное, слышал часть.

— Она... удачно, — бормочет Джейс; вопрос выбивает из колеи. Он правда не собирался говорить это сейчас — собирался дождаться завтра, или послезавтра, или хорошего настроения своего соседа, но Джонатан спрашивает, и Джейс не находит в себе сил промолчать. — Послушай, Клэри... хочет познакомиться с тобой.

Джонатан резко разворачивается на стуле к Джейсу, и во враз почерневших глазах столько злости, что Джейс даже забывает поискать причину.

— Клэри желает познакомиться со мной? — ядовито переспрашивает он. Джейс осторожно кивает, и Джонатан выплёвывает: — А не пойти бы вам обоим нахуй?!

— Джонатан, — Джейс пытается уговорить его, сознательно не обращая внимания на грубость, — ты можешь не знать...

Джонатан не даёт ему договорить.

— Я знаю достаточно, — выцеживает он, — чтобы сказать «нет».

И он вылетает из комнаты прежде, чем Джейс успевает что-то добавить.

Джейс никогда не видел его таким; Джейс никогда бы не подумал, что Джонатан может быть насколько эмоциональным. Настолько яростным, что от этого становилось страшно.

Он понял, о ком Джейс говорил ему. Он не среагировал бы так, если бы думал, что с ним хочет познакомиться просто Клэри, может-быть-девушка его соседа. Он знал, кто такая Клэри, и разозлился так сильно...

Джейс не может думать об этом. Не хочет представлять, что произошло много лет назад между Валентином и Джослин, почему Клэри не знала о существовании своей семьи, а Джонатан готов загрызть за одно только упоминание о ней.

Но Клэри не отступится, даже когда Джейс расскажет ей о том, как сложился их с Джонатаном разговор.

Джейс ждёт Джонатана весь вечер, ждёт, пока не наступает ночь, но тот не возвращается.

Джейс давит в себе мерзкое чувство, что он совершил что-то плохое. Это неправда. Он даже не успел сказать ничего важного, но реакция Джонатана свидетельствует против Джейса.

Он ложится спать, понимая, что не дождётся Джонатана, если он не захочет этого, и, когда просыпается утром, того всё ещё — или уже — нет.

 

Джейс пишет Клэри, что всё прошло не слишком хорошо, умалчивая подробности, и обещает попробовать ещё раз. Клэри, конечно же, собирается примчаться сюда прямо сейчас, и он убеждает её подождать до тех пор, пока Джонатан хотя бы не появится в его, Джейсовом, поле зрения.

Клэри соглашается, и во многом, Джейс подозревает, это связано с тем, что завтра понедельник, и у Джонатана есть занятия, на которых он обязан появиться. Джейс надеется только, что ради встречи с братом Клэри не пропустит свои собственные.

Чтобы отвлечься от разглядывания заправленной кровати Джонатана и его пустого стола, Джейс идёт в библиотеку, но работа не клеится. Он постоянно возвращается мыслями к Клэри и Джонатану — к тому, как Клэри не могла поверить, а Джонатан поверил сразу же. К каждому слову, произнесённому ими, к тому, как мисс Фрэй никогда не давала понять, что, кроме дочери, у неё есть ещё и сын. 

Валентин отобрал у неё Джонатана, но оставил Клэри? Или они... решили так? Джейс представляет, как Роберт забирает Алека и Макса, а Мариз — Изабель, и мысленно содрогается. Кто поступил бы так?

В конце концов Джейс понимает, что прочитал в учебнике едва ли полдюжины страниц и не помнит ни единого слова, он поднимается и уходит из библиотеки. Ему необходимо прочистить мозги, пока собственные предположения не сожрали его и его веру в человечество.

Он заходит в комнату отдыха Джон Джей Холла, которая сейчас пуста, бросает сумку в ближайшее кресло, чуть отодвигает экран камина, который почему-то стоит не на своём месте, и садится за рояль. Клавиши затёртые — как на его собственном, — гладкие и тёплые от солнечных лучей. Он пробегается по ним нежным прикосновением, закрывая глаза, играет на пробу коротенькую мелодию, разрабатывая отвыкшие пальцы, потом ещё одну, и ещё — музыка успокаивает его, напоминает об отце. _Из всех обязательных для настоящего Эрондейла навыков, что привила мне мать,_ говорил он, _за этот я ей действительно благодарен._

Джейс играет, как дышит, как думает, играет, как они играли вместе — сначала он на руках у отца, потом они бок о бок на одной скамейке. Он помнит запах глициний в вазе, и фото матери в рамке из слоновой кости, и пылинки, танцующие в пронизанном светом воздухе, и мягкий, любимый голос отца.

Он чувствует, что кто-то смотрит на него, поднимает голову от клавиш к дверному проёму, видит стоящего там Джонатана, сбивается, и рояль замолкает — последняя нота неопределённо гудит в воздухе.

Джонатан отталкивается от косяка и медленно проходит внутрь, присаживается на подлокотник дивана, усталый, но не такой напряжённый, как вчера.

Джейс ждёт молча, не уверенный, стоит ли что-то сказать, и Джонатан заговаривает первым.

— Расскажи мне о ней, — произносит он. Вот что: оба они, и Клэри, и Джонатан, скорее умрут, чем отведут взгляд. — Она же твоя девушка. Расскажи о ней.

— Уже нет, — Джейс непроизвольно улыбается. — Примерно пару лет. Мы просто, — он пожимает плечами, — она мой лучший друг.

Джонатан слушает внимательно, впервые, может быть, не пряча своего внимания, и Джейс рассказывает ему: как после автокатастрофы Лайтвуды забрали его к себе, как он молчал: дни складывались в недели, недели — в месяцы, а Джейс не желал — или не мог — сказать ни слова. Как Мариз пела ему французские колыбельные на ночь и гладила по волосам; как Алек будил его, когда ему снились кошмары, и оставался с ним в одной постели до утра; как Роберт, не требуя никакой реакции, рассказывал, как они дружили — он, Майкл Вейланд и Стивен, отец Джейса, — как они вместе ездили за город, участвовали в соревнованиях по гребле, ездили в Европу, знакомились с девушками, рассказывал про его мать; как Иззи тормошила его, не оставляя в покое; как Макс переставал плакать, стоило Джейсу взять его за руку. Как подруга Иззи, маленькая, рыжая и зеленоглазая, как пикси, рисовала ему. Клэри не произнесла ни слова, пока не заговорил Джейс, как будто принимая правила игры, как будто подтверждая, что это совершенно нормально — не разговаривать; общалась с ним рисунками, на бумаге и на коже, поделилась секретными жестами, которые до этого принадлежали только ей и Саймону, и, когда он попросил её сходить с ним на могилу к отцу, она взяла его за руку и пошла.

Когда они вернулись, Джослин была там, разъярённая, как фурия, а Мариз плакала и смеялась, и обнимала его так крепко, что он едва не задохнулся. Мисс Фрэй выговаривала Клэри за то, что они сбежали без спроса, и Клэри молчала, но, когда та запретила ей приходить к Лайтвудам в гости, она ответила, что придёт всё равно, потому что Джейсу нужно не разговаривать с кем-то.

— Это была вторая фраза, которую я произнёс после катастрофы, — улыбается Джейс. — Я попросил у её матери прощения, и Мариз, кажется, заплакала снова.

Джейс рассказывает: как он ревновал Клэри к Саймону, а она его — к Алеку; как они сбегали потом ещё много раз, как он встречал Клэри из школы, хотя его собственная была в нескольких кварталах, как предложил ей встречаться, как она поит его кофе, пытаясь найти тот, что понравится ему, как она рисует, как придумывает истории, которые у неё становятся живыми, как она умеет дружить и умеет любить.

Джонатан слушает, не перебивая, сцепив руки в замок, глаза его тёмные и внимательные, болезненно цепко подмечающие каждую паузу Джейса, каждую улыбку. И, когда Джейс, выдохшись и немного охрипнув, замолкает, Джонатан поднимается и уходит.

Если бы Джейс знал, хороший это знак или плохой, ему было бы легче.

В понедельник Клэри не звонит и не пишет ему; Джейс думает, не насторожиться ли, но потом решает, что слишком подозрителен.

В перерыве между парами Джонатан возвращается в комнату, всё так же сохраняя нейтральное молчание. Джейс не хочет служить причиной ещё одного взрыва, поэтому тоже молчит.

Когда раздаётся стук в дверь, Джейс хмурится: у коменданта не было к ним никаких претензий, как и у ответственного по этажу, и лично Джейс не ждёт гостей. Джонатан продолжает сидеть за столом, не выказывая никакого желания открыть дверь, и Джейс делает это сам.

На пороге стоит Клэри.

— Мы так не... — ошарашенно начинает Джейс, но Клэри, не обращая никакого внимания на его слова, отодвигает его, заходит в комнату и замирает, словно наткнувшись на невидимую стену.

Она будто только сейчас, увидев его, в самом деле поверила, что Джонатан настоящий.

— Какого чёрта? — ровно и раздельно спрашивает Джонатан, медленно поднимаясь. Он чуть выше Джейса — и уж точно выше Клэри, — и они стоят напротив друг друга, непохожие и похожие одновременно.

Джейс делает шаг в сторону двери, не собираясь мешать братско-сестринскому воссоединению, но Джонатан, каким-то образом заметив его движение, останавливает его жестом:

— Ну нет. Ты это устроил, и ты никуда не уйдёшь.

— Я пришла сама, — дерзко говорит Клэри, встряхивая волосами; Джейс видит, как она нервно цепляется пальцами за рукава своего джемпера. — Джейс ничего не говорил мне, он не знал. Я пришла сама.

— И Джейс не говорил тебе, что я ясно выразил своё нежелание общаться с тобой? — спрашивает Джонатан, не повышая голоса, не пропуская в него ни единой эмоции.

— Мне плевать, как ты его выразил, потому что ты неправ! — выкрикивает Клэри, подаваясь вперёд. — Мне всё равно, понял? Ты выслушаешь всё, что я хочу сказать, а потом можешь послать меня, потому что я имею право сказать это! Я имею полное право увидеть тебя!

— Интересно, почему, — Джонатан даже не спрашивает, но Клэри отвечает всё равно — она отвечала бы, даже если бы Джонатан молчал, и, если честно, Джейс удивлён, что она держалась так долго.

— Потому что до субботнего вечера я даже не знала о твоём существовании! Я искала отца, и нашла его имя, и Джейс сказал мне, и я, — она обрывает себя, качает головой. — Ты мой брат, и я имею право знать о тебе.

Джонатан смотрит на Клэри, прищурившись, словно смотреть на неё больно.

— И что ты хотела сказать? — интересуется он, как будто ничуть не впечатлённый, и Клэри раскрывает ладони, не кричит больше, и говорит чуть хрипло, словно боясь расплакаться:

— Что ты настоящий. Я не знаю, что ты думаешь, но я, — она мотает головой, сжимает губы, а потом решается на что-то и произносит: — Мама говорила, что я придумала тебя. Я не знаю, зачем она делала это, но она говорила, что я придумала тебя, как некоторые дети придумывают невидимых друзей. Она показала мне вырезку из газеты, фотографию военного. Его звали Джонатан Кларк, — кажется, Клэри уже ненавидит это имя. — Сказала, это мой отец. Сказала, что я придумала себе брата с тем же именем, потому что не могу смириться с гибелью отца, и всё это время... Но ты настоящий, Джонатан, — она кусает губы, когда голос изменяет ей. — И я не придумала тебя. И всё это время я не была сумасшедшей. Ты мой брат.

Джонатан стоит, ещё более бледный, чем обычно, разглядывает Клэри так, будто видит что-то ещё, что-то, чего Джейс не может увидеть. Наконец он протягивает ей ладонь, и Клэри с облегчённым всхлипом цепляется в неё обеими руками, и смеётся сквозь слёзы.

Джейс, никем не замеченный, выскальзывает за дверь.


	4. Chapter 4

Клэри выходит из здания общежития, пробыв наедине с Джонатаном едва ли четверть часа, глаза у неё красные и заплаканные, но она улыбается.

— Он не хочет, чтобы я виделась с отцом. Говорит, это единственное, в чём мама была права, — произносит Клэри. — Ещё он называет её «Джослин» и «твоя мать», — её улыбка на мгновение меркнет. — Но он настоящий, Джейс, у меня правда есть брат!

— О, да, — с чувством подтверждает Джейс, обнимая её. В настоящести Джонатана у него нет никаких сомнений.

Он провожает её до ворот, и она оборачивается на прощание, прежде чем завернуть к метро, подмигивает ему почему-то:

— А ещё он спросил у меня, правда ли мы с тобой расстались.

Джейс вздыхает, гася неизвестно откуда взявшееся раздражение.

 

После того дня всё начинает меняться — но не слишком сильно и не слишком быстро. Клэри хранит свою тайну, как замужняя женщина хранит подарки своего любовника, — не рассказывает о Джонатане никому, ни Люку, ни Саймону, ни Иззи. Ни, конечно же, Джослин. Джейс знает — не говорить ничего матери её попросил Джонатан, но Клэри и сама не горит желанием.

Сначала Джейс думает об этом, пожалуй, слишком много. Думает о том, что Мариз не могла не знать хоть что-то — она рассказывала сама, что дружила с Джослин Фэйрчайлд ещё с детства. Думает, что, будь он Алеком, отправился бы домой прямо из полицейского участка, спросил бы: как ты могла молчать? Но Джейс — не Алек, и дело совсем не в том, что он не родной Мариз. Джейс представляет снова и снова маленькую Клэри, и ещё совсем юную, почему-то усталую Джослин, и, в конце концов, думает он, может быть, Мариз считала это правильным, может, нет, — но она уж точно не выдала бы чужой секрет.

Они не делают ничего особенного — просто проводят время втроём, когда их расписания совпадают. Сидят на скамейке рядом с корпусом Джейса, Клэри рисует, Джейс решает бесконечные задачи и зубрит терминологию, Джонатан читает первоисточники по политической теории — сейчас это Аристотель. Уходят гулять по Нью-Йорку вечерами, а потом вдвоём сажают Клэри в такси и идут к метро. Джонатан всё ещё много молчит, предпочитая слушать их двоих; всё ещё хмурится недоверчиво, когда Клэри появляется на пороге их комнаты — он совсем не знает Клэри, если думает, что она может не прийти.

И он всё так же исчезает на выходные, хотя Джейс видит, что это не доставляет ему никакого удовольствия.

И, в самом деле, Джейс никогда не утверждал, что умеет не лезть в чужие дела.

Поэтому однажды, когда Джонатан не появляется ни вечером, ни даже ночью воскресенья, Джейс заходит в учебный корпус в восемь тридцать утра, сверяется со стендом, находит нужную аудиторию и прямиком отправляется туда. На несколько секунд застывает в проходе, а потом решительно направляется наверх, успевая занять место рядом с Джонатаном за мгновение до какой-то девицы.

— Извини, дорогая, — широко улыбается он. — Сегодня здесь сижу я.

Джейс чувствует напополам злость и азарт; девушка не отвечает на его улыбку, и Джейса совсем это не волнует.

Джонатан напрягается, едва Джейс оказывается рядом; какое-то время он просто сидит, глядя перед собой на пустую кафедру и белый экран проектора, а потом не выдерживает и поворачивается:

— Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?

Улыбка Джейса всё такая же широкая:

— Получаю знания, конечно же.

Джонатан поджимает губы и возражает:

— Ты даже не знаешь, что это за предмет.

— А вот и знаю, — Джейс мотает головой. — Политическое что-то там.

Джонатан вздыхает и не спорит, а, значит, Джейс вспомнил правильно.

— Джейс, что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает он ещё раз, и, кажется, это первый раз, когда Джонатан обращается к нему не по фамилии. Удивительно полезное наблюдение.

— Я, может быть, соскучился, — объясняет Джейс, поудобнее сползая вниз в кресле. Судя по взгляду Джонатана, удобной он эту позу никак не считает. — Тебя не было чёртову кучу времени. Ты даже не соизволил заночевать в нашей комнате.

Джонатан внимательно смотрит на него и произносит:

— Ты не спал этой ночью.

— Если судить по внешнему виду, — сразу же откликается Джейс, — то ты тоже.

— Но я спал, — пожимает плечами Джонатан, и Джейс решает не спорить:

— А у меня во вторник важный зачёт. — кажется, он не верит, и Джейс горячо возражает: — Серьёзно! После того, как меня выгнали с химических задач...

— Тебя что? — прерывает его Джонатан, смотрит недоверчиво, и Джейс дёргает уголком губ:

— Ну, может, не выгнали. Может, мой преподаватель сказал, что мне нечего там делать, и предложил бросить курс, пока есть возможность. Потому что, — цитирует он, — я не испытываю сложностей в решении задач этого уровня. Можно подумать, нельзя просто сидеть и решать их, если знаешь, как!

Джонатан усмехается, глядя на него, и говорит — в голосе Джейсу слышится удивление:

— Тебе действительно нравится всё это, да?

— Ты как Клэри, — Джейс закатывает глаза. — Она считает, что любить химию просто невозможно. Конечно, мне нравится, иначе что бы я делал здесь?

Джонатан явно хочет ответить, но заходит преподаватель, и голоса студентов стихают. Джейс оглядывает аудиторию — она огромная, может, на полтысячи человек, и заполнена намного больше, чем наполовину.

— Какая популярная наука, — бормочет он, и видит, как Джонатан сжимает губы, пряча улыбку.

Впрочем, на какое-то время Джейс даже увлекается — лектор рассказывает о причинах, по которым столица новообразованных соединённых штатов то и дело переезжала с места на место. Поэтому, когда Джонатан, наклонившись к нему, задаёт вопрос, Джейсу требуется некоторое время, чтобы понять, о чём он.

— Родительская воля? Семейная традиция?

— Что?.. — Джейс поворачивает голову, хлопает глазами; лектор включает какой-то ролик на экране, и зал погружается в полумрак. Глаза у Джонатана темнеют, как всегда, мгновенно, радужка прячется за расширившимися зрачками, и Джейс снова не успевает разглядеть цвет. — А, точно, — он чуть ёрзает на сидении, смущённый долгой паузой. — Нет, ничего подобного. Мой отец... родной, я имею в виду, погиб задолго до того, как я начал задумываться о профессии. А Мариз и Роберт — я думаю, даже если бы я решил уехать в Аргентину и работать там барменом, они бы только посоветовали мне, в каком районе Буэнос-Айреса открыть собственный бар. Мариз не мелочится, — Джейс усмехается.

Джонатан хмурится:

— В Аргентину?

Джейс наклоняет голову, припоминая строки, а потом, ещё сильнее понизив голос, чтобы не привлекать чужого внимания, начинает читать:

_— Ты видел  
ты истинно видел  
снег звёзды шершавые руки снега  
Ты трогал  
ты подлинно трогал  
хлеб чашку волосы женщины которую ты любил  
Ты жизнь ощущал  
словно удар в лицо  
словно мгновенье паденье бегство  
Ты знал  
каждой порой кожи ты знал  
вот глаза твои руки твои сердце твоё  
необходимо от них отказаться  
необходимо выплакать их   
необходимо придумать их заново._

— Это Кортасар, — поясняет он после паузы, потому что теперь Джонатан глядит на него... странно. — Мариз очень любит его. Они с Робертом даже на свадебное путешествие отправились в Париж ради него. А потом — в Буэнос-Айрес.

Джонатан молчит, так долго, что Джейс думает уже, что их разговор закончен, откидывается головой на спинку кресла, лениво вслушивается в хорошо поставленный голос лектора. Кто-то позади них отвечает на вопросы, на экране высвечивается карта со смутно знакомыми границами. Если честно, Джейс предпочитает знания, с помощью которых можно спасти чью-то жизнь.

— Мой отец знает их, — произносит Джонатан неожиданно. — Лайтвудов. То есть, знал. Они учились вместе, он, Лайтвуд, Вейланд. Твой отец. Они дружили, пока Джослин не ушла. Но я не видел никого из них. Только слышал от отца.

Джейс не отвечает, но Джонатану, кажется, довольно и собственных слов.

 

Когда занятие заканчивается, Джонатан встаёт и смотрит на Джейса сверху вниз, как тот потягивается, зевая, и подбирает сползшую на пол между рядами сумку.

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься сопровождать меня и дальше, — говорит он. Джейс качает головой и трёт ладонью лицо:

— Я собираюсь лечь спать и проснуться за пятнадцать минут до начала моей лекции. А что у тебя дальше? — интересуется он. — Опять политика что-то там?

— И экономика что-то-то там, — изгибая губы в усмешке, передразнивает его Джонатан. Джейс улыбается и поднимается наконец:

— Звучит увлекательно. Я выбираю сон.

— Мудрое решение, — бросает Джонатан и кивает в сторону прохода, пропуская Джейса вперёд.

Джейс действительно возвращается в общежитие — ни на что другое сил у него просто нет — и засыпает до звонка будильника. Всё же спать днём отвратительно — голова у него весь вечер будто набита ватой, и, слава богу, нет лабораторных работ. Заниматься ночью — плохая, очень плохая идея.

Джейс не ел весь день и зверски голоден, поэтому он набирает в кафе огромное количество еды на вынос и спешит к себе в комнату. Джонатан, который был там, когда он проснулся, и проводил его, натыкающегося на все углы и косяки, насмешливым взглядом, никуда не делся. Джейс вяло приветствует его, падает на кровать, ворошит пакет, вытаскивает из него кесадилью и начинает есть, стараясь не стонать от удовольствия. Знаками предлагает Джонатану присоединиться, но тот, чуть помедлив, кривится и качает головой.

Джейс пожимает плечами — ну и пожалуйста.

Джонатан дожидается, пока Джейс утолит голод, а потом поднимается, подходит к нему и протягивает свой телефон.

Джейс глядит на него вопросительно.

— Твой номер, — поясняет Джонатан. — Чтобы в следующий раз ты не проводил в бдениях всю ночь.

— Я готовился к зачёту, — без особого энтузиазма возражает Джейс; записывает свой номер и возвращает телефон — вместе со своим: — Твоя очередь. Хотя сообщения на стикерах меня тоже устраивают.

Джонатан косится на пробковую доску с непроницаемым выражением лица, принимает телефон, что-то быстро печатает в нём и отдаёт. Джейс тут же лезет в телефонную книгу, чтобы проверить свою догадку, и довольно улыбается — Джонатан подписал себя лаконичным J.

— А Клэри? — спрашивает Джейс, и он, пожав плечами, отвечает:

— У неё уже есть мой номер.

Действительно, это же Клэри. Джейсу следовало догадаться.

— Я начинаю ревновать, — в пространство замечает он. — Я знаю тебя дольше, чем она!

Джонатан разворачивается к нему, смотрит, и Джейс понимает, что сказал глупость; он округляет глаза, закусывает губу, фыркает — если он и был бестактен, то не специально.

— Ты помнишь её? — вместо извинений спрашивает он.

Джонатан присаживается на свою кровать, опускает сомкнутые в замок руки на колени, смотрит куда-то в пространство, неловко дёргает одним плечом:

— Я не умею рассказывать так, как ты. Немного. Я был с няней или с отцом, а Клэри всегда была с Джослин. Только когда Джослин рисовала, мы оставались с нянькой вдвоём. Играли снаружи в саду. Она была маленькой, только научилась ходить, цеплялась за меня — за волосы, за одежду, — чтобы встать. Всегда хотела убежать куда-то. Смеялась, — Джонатан замолкает. Это странно, но Джейс узнаёт Клэри в его описании. — Один раз она заплакала ночью, я проснулся и пошёл к ней в комнату. Пытался успокоить, я мог дотянуться до неё только через столбики кроватки. Потом прибежала Джослин. Схватила Клэри на руки, — он медлит, потом добавляет: — Отправила меня спать. Клэри принадлежала Джослин, — заканчивает Джонатан, словно признавая что-то, и Джейс не может не возразить:

— Может, она и сейчас считает так, но Клэри с ней не согласна.

Джонатан поднимает голову, смотрит на него, криво улыбаясь, решая что-то для себя, почти готовый заговорить снова, а потом передумывает, качает головой:

— Это неважно. Я тоже принадлежал отцу.

— Какое счастье, — не может сдержать язвительного раздражения Джейс, — что рабство в нашей стране отменили ещё в позапрошлом веке!

Джонатан даже не улыбается.

Получив в своё распоряжение личный номер Джонатана, Джейс пользуется этим на всю катушку.

— Ты же понимаешь, — через пару дней очень серьёзно говорит ему Джонатан, — что я не пропадаю каждый раз, когда ты не пишешь мне сообщение?

— Прости, что? — изображает искреннее недоумение Джейс. Джонатан терпеливо вздыхает:

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что у меня занятия с понедельника по четверг. Я не могу исчезнуть в это время.

— Кто знает, — бормочет Джейс. — Ты ведёшь себя очень таинственно.

Джонатан почти — Джейс уверен в этом — почти улыбается и оставляет всё как есть.

Джейс вообще становится неплохим специалистом по Джонатану, на его собственный взгляд — не то чтобы у него было много конкурентов, конечно. Он знает, например, что тот определяет искренность человека по тому, как много личных вещей он готов рассказать о себе; знает, что Джонатан напрягается, когда Джейс обнимает Клэри или когда она сидит у него на коленях во время ленча; знает, что Джонатан то ли не любит, то ли не умеет лгать, точно так же как и рассказывать что-то о своём прошлом; Джейс может определить по выражению его лица и по тону голоса, когда он разговаривает с отцом, — и последнее, если честно, совсем ему не нравится.

 

Октябрь переваливает за половину, и у Клэри грандиозные планы на Хэллоуин. Магнус, конечно же, пригласил их в свой клуб на вечеринку, и она хочет познакомить там Джонатана и Саймона. Джонатан не возражает, и, кажется, не проявляет никакого интереса к подготовке. 

Идеи Клэри по поводу костюмов... ну, они вполне в духе Клэри. Сначала она прибегает к ним в комнату и говорит, что продумала абсолютно всё.

— Я буду Меридой, — выдыхает она с сияющими глазами. — А вы — тремя моими женихами.

Джейс переводит взгляд с Клэри на Джонатана и начинает смеяться.

После того, как Джейс убеждает Клэри, что ей не нужна маленькая армия поклонников в килтах, она соглашается рассмотреть другие варианты.

Когда она уходит, Джонатан говорит прежде, чем Джейс успевает сказать хоть слово:

— Я не хочу знать.

Джейс разглядывает его, довольный, даже когда Джонатан садится за стол и раздражённо поводит лопатками, чувствуя его взгляд спиной.

Клэри перебирает персонажей с наслаждением, которое Джейс разделяет лишь отчасти. Ариэль отбрасывается, потому что Алек отказывается стать её Эриком; принцесса Лея — потому что ей непременно хочется быть рыжей, а два Люка — это слишком даже для неё; Санса Старк — потому что ей хочется немного меньше драмы в анамнезе.

В конце концов Клэри останавливается на Мэри-Джейн, а Саймон гордо забирает себе роль Питера Паркера. Она умоляет Джейса надеть костюм Капитана Америки, как в прошлом году, но Джейс и не думает соглашаться: получить тепловой удар в разгар вечеринки не входит в его планы.

Клэри обиженно надувает губы:

— С тобой невозможно договориться!

— Со мной? — Джейс тычет пальцем в Джонатана: — Он, между прочим, пока тоже ни на что не согласился!

Джонатан изгибает бровь и молчит.

— Клэри, — мягко зовёт её Джейс. — Это ведь не главное. Разве того, что мы будем там вместе, не достаточно?

— Достаточно, — Клэри вздыхает и улыбается. — Конечно, достаточно. Но пообещайте хотя бы, что наденете маски. Магнус создал их специально для вас.

— Уже? — поражается Джейс; с другой стороны, кто может быть заинтересован в вечеринке больше, чем её главный организатор. Потом до него доходит: — Постой, Магнус? Ты знакома с Магнусом? Все, кроме меня, знакомы с парнем моего брата? Но почему?? Алек терпеть тебя не мог, когда мы были маленькими, я помню!

— Мне не нужно разрешение Алека, чтобы познакомиться с Магнусом, Джейс, — тоном уставшего учителя отвечает Клэри, закатывая глаза. — Как и тебе, между прочим, — эту реплику Джейс предпочитает пропустить мимо ушей. Всё равно на Хэллоуин они, наконец, увидятся. — И Алек любит меня, не слушай Джейса, — поворачивается она к Джонатану.

— Я же не собираюсь спорить, — вклинивается Джейс, но Клэри ещё не закончила:

— И, кстати, Магнус просил передать тебе, что будет очень рад тебя видеть. Если ты не будешь приставать к его парню, — договаривает она, и её глаза сверкают от смеха. Джейс взвивается возмущённо:

— Это просто нечестно! Несмешная шутка, Клэри Фрэй! Если бы я хотел...

— Сначала ты встречался со мной, — безмятежно пожимает плечами Клэри. — А потом потерял все свои шансы.

— Алек мой брат, — хмуро бормочет Джейс, и Клэри замечает, что зашла слишком далеко, касается его руки:

— Я знаю. Никто ни в чём тебя не обвиняет, Джейс. Остынь.

Джейс прячет глаза от вездесущего внимательного взгляда Джонатана. Он не знает, почему слова Клэри так зацепили его — он думал, что вполне готов посмеяться над их маленькой драмой. Но он не хочет, чтобы кто-то думал, что он влюблён в Алека. Он не влюблён. Ничего нет.

— Я, — он поднимается, всё ещё не глядя ни на кого из них. Дурацкие Моргенштерны с их дурацкими проникающими в душу взглядами. — Мне нужно заниматься. В библиотеке. Я уверен, что у Магнуса вышли замечательные маски. Спасибо за предложение.

Клэри знает его очень хорошо, поэтому не останавливает.

Когда Джейс возвращается, Клэри в комнате нет — зато есть Джонатан. Джейс уже знает его привычку присматриваться, медлить, выжидать, но слишком устал, чтобы раздражаться по этому поводу. Он ложится на кровать, достаёт учебник по биологии и открывает его, чтобы спрятаться от взгляда Джонатана и его неизбежных вопросов.

Не помогает.

— Что случилось между тобой и Алеком? — произносит Джонатан, и, если честно, Джейс ожидал другого. Он поворачивается, и Джонатан упреждает его реплику: — Клэри сказала, что ты расскажешь лучше.

Он так произносит имя своей сестры словно оно имеет вкус, вес, объём; словно удивляется, что может так просто говорить о ней.

— Клэри любит решать за других, — ворчит Джейс, но беззлобно, ложится щекой на подставленную руку, чтобы было удобнее смотреть на Джонатана, и начинает: — Алек, ну, знаешь, долгое время он считал, что если не признавать, что ты гей, проблема как-нибудь решится сама собой. Он был отличным братом и прекрасным сыном, но лезть к нему с советами по поводу личной жизни было опасно. Что я, молчала даже Иззи, а она, чтобы ты знал, не боится никого и ничего. Может, мы не должны были молчать. Я не знаю. Потом он закончил школу, когда нам оставалось ещё два года, поступил в Гарвард, на юридический, золотая мечта Мариз, и уехал от нас в другой штат. Потом познакомился с Магнусом. Иззи как-то вычислила это по инстаграму и фейсбуку, но, конечно, не сразу. Мы ждали, когда он расскажет, но он молчал до этого лета, может быть, не хотел, чтобы мы лезли в его жизнь, — Джейс не выдерживает, отводит взгляд. — А в июне, когда вернулся, на семейном ужине рассказал всё. Признался родителям, мы-то давно всё понимали, и он, думаю, догадался. Я знал, что для него это важно, и решил, что... отведу всё на себя, или что две новости всегда лучше, чем одна, я не знаю, чем я тогда думал, — на самом деле, знает. Он смотрел тогда на Алека, напряжённого, как сжатая пружина, заранее готового к скандалу, которого так и не последовало, и решил, что пусть лучше скандал обрушится на голову Джейса, чем на его брата. Джейс усмехается: — И я встал и заявил, что, раз уж такое дело, то пора признаться, что я бисексуален. — В глазах Джонатана мелькает что-то непонятное, но Джейс боится разглядывать, боится узнать. — Иззи сначала подумала, что я так пошутил, чтобы разрядить обстановку, и добавила от себя, все термины, которые знала на тот момент — надо сказать, сейчас она знает больше.

Алек оборвал её тогда плоским, каким-то деревянным голосом — он не пошутил, Иззи. И Иззи замолчала, глядя на них обоих большими глазами, и неуверенно добавила — я тоже.

— Конечно, шутка не удалась, — продолжает Джейс. — Но и скандал тоже. На меня они не обратили внимания, спасибо Изабель. Мариз очень мягко спросила у Алека, уверен ли он в том, что говорит, — Джейс фыркает. Как будто Алек мог сделать что-то подобное сгоряча. — А Роберт поинтересовался, не нашёл ли себе Алек «избранника». И вот тут оказалось, что ориентация Алека устраивает их гораздо больше, чем Магнус Бейн.

Джонатан ждёт, когда Джейс скажет что-то ещё, а потом спрашивает:

— Но при чём тут ты? Алек поссорился с родителями, но при чём тут ты?

Джейс пожимает плечами, лёжа получается криво и неудобно. Это сложно объяснить.

— Я не должен был вмешиваться, — говорит он. — Это был разговор Алека, в который я влез, пусть и с добрыми намерениями. И Магнус... Мариз и Роберт были настроены против него, а я ничего не сказал, и Алек, наверное, подумал, что я согласен. Но это его жизнь, и он имеет право выбирать. Я не видел Магнуса ни разу в жизни, не говорил с ним, с чего мне быть против?

— Когда Клэри сказала мне, — задумчиво говорит Джонатан, — что короткая версия произошедшего состоит в том, что вы оба идиоты, я не поверил.

Зря, добавляет его красноречивый взгляд. Джейс выдёргивает из-под себя подушку и швыряет в Джонатана, тот уворачивается и ловит её, мрачно посылает обратно.

— Несовершеннолетние идиоты, — добавляет он.

Джейс просто очень устал, вот и всё. Он обнимает подушку и утыкается в неё лицом.

— Я отомщу тебе ночью, — бормочет он, но Джонатан явно слышит, хмыкает, словно приглашая попробовать.

Конечно же, всю ночь Джейс спит без задних ног.

Когда в четверг перед праздничным уикэндом Джейс возвращается с занятий и застаёт почти забытую в последнее время картину — пустой стол и убранные на полки книги — он ни секунды не медлит, прежде чем написать Джонатану:

_«Если это то, о чём я думаю, то твоя сыновняя совесть проснулась очень, очень не вовремя»._

_«Я вернусь в субботу»,_ — отвечает Джонатан. — _«Перестань паниковать каждый раз, когда я уезжаю»._

Джейс решает признаться:

_«Когда ты уехал домой в первый раз, я думал, что достал тебя настолько, что ты решил съехать»._

Джонатан молчит достаточно долго, чтобы Джейс начал сомневаться в уместности сказанного, а потом пишет:

_«Странно, что эта мысль не пришла мне в голову»._

_«Я буду воспринимать это как комплимент»,_ — отвечает Джейс, довольно улыбаясь. И скептически глядящий на него вопросительный знак, присланный Джонатаном, отнюдь не портит ему настроения.

 

Конечно же, Клэри волнуется.

— Он уехал так неожиданно, — говорит она, расхаживая туда и обратно мимо скамейки, которую облюбовал Джейс. — Вдруг он не сможет вернуться? Вдруг что-то произошло?

— Он уехал так же, как уезжал много раз до этого, — неторопливо произносит Джейс. — Всего-то к себе домой. В Нью-Джерси.

— Мама ненавидит Нью-Джерси, — словно бы про себя бормочет Клэри, а потом останавливается напротив Джейса, смотрит на него, выламывая себе пальцы: — Он сказал, что не хочет, чтобы я знакомилась с отцом.

— Но Джонатану-то, надеюсь, общаться с ним можно? — уточняет Джейс, и Клэри смотрит на него, явно задетая таким спокойствием. — Клэри, если Джонатан не захочет идти на этот праздник, он скажет. Поверь мне.

— Я боюсь, что он так и скажет, — едва слышно произносит Клэри, садясь рядом с Джейсом. Он легонько толкает её в плечо:

— Что за глупости? Я же вижу вас обоих. Он ни за что не откажется от тебя.

Клэри поднимает на него взгляд, смотрит долго, так, что Джейсу становится неловко, будто он забыл сказать что-то важное.

— Да это, кажется, единственное, что ты видишь, — многозначительно произносит она, а потом выдыхает, сбрасывая с себя нервозность. — Я сказала всё Саймону. Он кричал, но потом успокоился. Сейчас он больше всего обижен на тебя — за то, что ты знал, но не сказал ему.

— Саймону знакомо понятие чужой тайны? — с явным скептицизмом в голосе уточняет Джейс, но Клэри только отмахивается от него: 

— Я просто предупредила. Если он влепит тебе в лицо комок паутины, ты будешь знать, за что.

Джейс стонет:

— Я уже забыл про его костюм!


	5. Chapter 5

Джонатан возвращается — уже вечером, как раз к тому времени, когда волноваться начинает даже Джейс. И выглядит он так, что Джейс настораживается, спрашивает как можно более нейтрально:

— Ты точно хочешь пойти?

— Что это значит? — резко спрашивает Джонатан, выпрямляясь и опуская сумку на кровать.

— Ничего, — Джейс спешит отступить, поднимает руки ладонями вверх, демонстрируя, что не собирается ссориться. — Просто ты выглядишь уставшим, вот и всё. Клэри хочет, чтобы ты наслаждался праздником, а не присутствовал на нём против своей воли.

Джейс уже уяснил, что имя Клэри может оказывать на Джонатана прямо-таки волшебное воздействие.

— Значит, я буду наслаждаться им, — отвечает Джонатан уже мягче. И добавляет: — Я хочу пойти.

— Замечательно, — Джейс жизнерадостно вскакивает со стула, напоминая самому себе, что пора сбавить обороты энтузиазма. — Такси будет через полчаса.

Джонатан кивает и уходит в душ. Джейс достаёт из ящика стола две маски — обычные, без особых изысков, одна чёрная с серебром, другая золотая. Очевидно, какая из двух предназначена ему. Непонятно, из чего они сделаны — поверхность бархатистая, похожая на замшу, удобно ложится на лицо и хорошо держит форму. Кажется, у Магнуса отлично получается всё, за что бы он не брался. Скорее всего, включая Алека. Джейс ухмыляется, представляя, какое лицо было бы у Иззи, скажи он это ей, и оборачивается на звук хлопнувшей двери.

— Это универсальный образ Таинственного Незнакомца, — наконец произносит он, оглядев Джонатана с головы до ног, и протягивает ему маску. — Вишенка на торте.

— А у тебя, — Джонатан кивает на золотую маску, — Прекрасный Принц?

Джейс фыркает, потому что ирония оправдана. Он проверяет, на месте ли бумажник, и спрашивает:

— Ну что? Идём?

Джонатан чуть наклоняет голову, рассматривая его, и наконец откликается:

— Возьми тот бомбер. Который подарил тебе Магнус.

В самом деле, это неплохая идея.

— Спасибо, — кивает Джейс; снимает бомбер с вешалки и закидывает себе на плечо:

— Пошли. Такси ждёт.

 

В такси — Саймон в полном облачении Человека-Паука на переднем сидении, Клэри на заднем и проявляющий полное безразличие к пассажирам таксист. Клэри обнимает влезшего первым Джейса, протягивает руку Джонатану — он осторожно пожимает её ладонь — и говорит, как будто это совершенно обычное дело:

— Джонатан, это Саймон, мой лучший друг с младшей школы. Саймон, это Джонатан, мой брат.

— Если я услышу от тебя хоть одну шутку по этому поводу, которую мы с Джонатаном не способны будем понять, — ровно произносит Джейс прежде, чем Саймон успевает ответить, — я расскажу Иззи о том, что это ты стащил её боа.

Саймон дуется, это видно даже под маской:

— Шутки — это искусство, мистер Совершенство. Их нельзя держать под замком.

— Можно, — отвечают хором Джейс и Клэри; Клэри со смехом тянется к Саймону, тормошит его за плечо:

— Джейс ненавидит что-либо не понимать.

— Да кто вам такое сказал, — бормочет тот, глядя на дорогу через лобовое стекло, и Джонатан явственно фыркает у него под ухом. — О нет! — стонет Джейс. — Только не ты!

— Политическое что-то там, — тихо передразнивает его Джонатан.

— Ты не пришёл ночевать! — шипит Джейс и умолкает, когда замечает, что Саймон развернулся к ним, едва ли не оседлав кресло. Странно, что он не запутался в ремнях безопасности.

— Приятно познакомиться, — говорит он с тем своим обаянием соседского мальчишки, что безотказно действует почти на всех. — Я рад, что ты нашёлся.

Джонатан поджимает губы, и теперь уже фыркает Джейс. Клэри больно щипает его за бок.

— Я тоже, — наконец отвечает Джонатан. — Приятно познакомиться.

Теперь, когда с формальностями покончено, Джейс называет адрес, и такси отъезжает от тротуара.

— А всё-таки, — говорит Саймон. — Если бы вы были как Люк и Лея...

— Саймон!.. — Клэри прячет лицо в ладонях и смеётся.

— Ещё один из вас мог бы одеться Драко Малфоем, — увлечённо продолжает Саймон. — А Клэри была бы Джинни, почему нет?

Джейс с коротким стоном откидывается на сиденье и ерошит себе волосы на макушке.

— Он знает все фантастические фильмы, вышедшие за последние пятьдесят лет? — шепчет ему на ухо Джонатан. Джейс кивает, не открывая глаз:

— И книги. И комиксы. И компьютерные игры. И настольные. И карточные. И наверняка ещё что-нибудь, чему я не могу дать названия.

— Не у всех нас интересы ограничиваются фехтованием и вольной борьбой! — кричит с переднего сидения Саймон, и Джейс хмыкает:

— Вот уж паучий слух...

Саймон немедленно прощает Джейсу все предыдущие реплики и преисполняется гордости за полученный комплимент.

Когда они выбираются из такси, вся улица рядом с «Пандемониумом» заполнена людьми. Очередь такая длинная, что Саймон присвистывает:

— Да здесь можно состариться!

— К счастью, — Клэри достаёт из сумочки какую-то карточку, бликующую пурпуром и золотом, — я знакома с хозяином клуба.

— Спрячь пока, — советует ей Джейс, проходит вперёд и начинает прокладывать им путь сквозь толпу, стараясь по возможности быть вежливее. Клэри держится за него, и он оглядывается — Саймон идёт следом, а Джонатан замыкает их маленькую группу. У входа Клэри даже не приходится демонстрировать приглашение — их, видно, узнают и пропускают сразу же.

Приглушённая музыка слышна ещё у гардеробной; Клэри скидывает плащ и остаётся в платье, таком коротеньком и серебристом, что тут явно прослеживается влияние Изабель. Она явно наслаждается взглядом Джейса, крутится вокруг своей оси, оступается на высоких каблуках, смеётся, когда Джейс ловит её.

И неуловимо быстро сбегает из его рук.

Надевает маску — вполне узнаваемая расцветка Человека-Паука, — сосредоточенно затягивает ленты, командует шутливо:

— Саймон! — и тот подходит к ней, галантно предлагает руку.

— Да здравствует Хэллоуин! — провозглашает Джейс и тянет на себя двери.

 

«Пандемониум» действительно большой — с несколькими танцевальными залами и двумя уровнями; Магнус забронировал им столик на втором, где их уже ждёт скучающая Иззи с бутылкой минералки. При виде них она вскакивает:

— Ну наконец-то! Я думала, вы никогда не придёте. Магнус уехал встречать Алека, и, видимо, это занятие очень понравилось им обоим.

Она обнимает всех по очереди, останавливаясь рядом с Джонатаном. Зная Изабель, Джейс не ожидает ничего хорошего.

— Значит, ты — тот самый таинственный сосед Джейса, который оставался равнодушен к его обаянию?

— Иззи! — вопит Джейс просто потому, что иначе его не услышать. Конечно же.

— А что, разве кто-то устоял? — отвечает Джонатан шуткой, и Джейс переводит дух. Иззи пищит и сжимает Джонатана в своих крепких, несмотря на хрупкое телосложение, объятьях, шепчет что-то Джонатану на ухо, и тот недоверчиво улыбается.

Какого чёрта?

— Я предлагаю выпить, — громко произносит Джейс, потому что Иззи нужно отвлечь от Джонатана. 

— Тогда пойдём, — она действительно отпускает его и тут же хватает за руку самого Джейса. Оборачивается к остальным: — Есть особые пожелания? Нет? Замечательно!

— Я скучал по тебе, — говорит он Изабель, когда та ведёт его по ещё одной лестнице вниз, к бару.

Изабель скользящим движением прижимается щекой к его плечу.

— Мы видимся каждую неделю, — мурлычуще говорит она, и Джейс хорошо её слышит, несмотря на грохочущие басы. Он качает головой:

— Нет. Это не то. Я скучаю по тому, как я жил с тобой.

На два года они остались одни, без Алека — вместе просыпались и ехали в одну школу, вместе завтракали, болели друг за друга на соревнованиях, защищали друг друга перед родителями, помогали с проектами и докладами, делились секретами, засыпали на диване в гостиной перед работающим телевизором.

— Я тоже, Джейс, — задумчиво отвечает Изабель. — Но я рада, что ты выбрал общежитие. Вернуться ты успеешь всегда.

Джейс хочет подколоть её, или обидеться в шутку, но молчит; он тоже рад.

В баре, оказывается, их тоже обслуживают бесплатно — Изабель берёт бутылку текилы, нарезанный ломтиками лайм, солонку и пять стопок. Вручает поднос Джейсу и, довольная, поднимается обратно.

— Не обижайся на Алека, — коротко советует она. — На самом деле он до смерти боится, что вы с Магнусом не понравитесь друг другу.

Часть, в которой он и не думал обижаться на Алека, Джейс решает опустить. Он красноречиво показывает ей свой бомбер, и Иззи смеётся заливисто:

— Маленький подлиза! У них не будет шансов!

— Джонатан посоветовал мне, — зачем-то уточняет Джейс, и Иззи только вскидывает брови.

Молчание Изабель нравится Джейсу ещё меньше её шуток.

Когда они возвращаются, оказывается, что Саймон уже пересказывает Джонатану фильмы про Человека-Паука с Тоби Магуайром. Джонатан слушает с привычным своим сосредоточенным вниманием, не забывая поглядывать на Клэри, и всё равно Джейс спешит его спасти, не слишком аккуратно опускает поднос на низкий столик и садится по левую сторону от него.

— Я всегда готов спасти тебя, — предлагает он. — Мы можем придумать секретное слово.

— Джейс готов спасти весь мир, — тут же вступает Саймон. — И обычно ему даже не нужен повод.

— Мальчики, не ссорьтесь, — пропевает Иззи. — Джонатана хватит на всех. Джейс, открывай.

Джейс разливает текилу, а Изабель уже сосредоточенно сыпет дорожку соли себе на запястье. Саймон сдирает перчатки с рук, высунув от усердия кончик языка.

Незнакомый голос звучит над ними так неожиданно и так громко, что Джейс едва не проливает алкоголь мимо стопки:

— Я же говорил, Александр, они прекрасно позаботятся о себе сами!

Джейс вздрагивает ещё раз и поднимает голову: Магнус стоит рядом с диваном, каким-то образом ещё более яркий, чем на видео и фото, и Алек — _Александр_ — его Алек — обнимает Магнуса за талию. В отличие от Магнуса, Алек не улыбается, когда смотрит на него, и в его глазах столько настороженности, что Джейса с головой захлёстывает обида.

— Если бы Клэри не пришла, — говорит ему Джонатан тихо, едва ли не касаясь губами уха, — я бы не сказал «да». Думаешь, это было бы правильно?

Джейс на ощупь находит руку Джонатана, сжимает её и сразу же отпускает, поднимаясь. Магнус, в мгновение всё поняв, отступает, хотя Алек и пытается его удержать.

— Извини, я познакомлюсь с тобой попозже, — говорит Джейс, и улыбка Магнуса становится ещё шире. Джейс делает шаг к Алеку и обнимает его, дёргает на себя сильным рывком, сжимает в объятьях; Алек секунду не знает, куда девать руки, а потом обнимает его в ответ.

— Джейс, — его голос звучит приглушённо. — Ты задушишь меня.

Джейс не ослабляет хватку.

— Я мог бы сказать, что ты сволочь и не звонил мне, — говорит он, — но я тоже тебе не звонил.

Алек негромко хмыкает — Джейс скорее чувствует этот звук, узнаёт его, чем слышит.

— Знаешь, что мне говорила Иззи? — спрашивает он, и Джейс мотает головой:

— Пожалуйста, не повторяй! Могу поклясться, я слышал это не один раз!

Алек смеётся.

Когда они расцепляются, оказывается, что Магнус уже извлёк откуда-то ещё две стопки; он подаёт каждому из них по одной, потом поднимает свою.

— Ну, за воссоединение! — провозглашает он. Джейс непроизвольно ловит взгляд Клэри — та сияет, глядя на Джонатана, и её счастье ощущается едва ли не физически. Джейсово, пожалуй, тоже.

Потом они пьют, конечно же, за Хэллоуин, за хозяина клуба, стараниями Саймона — за Питера Паркера (оказывается, Алек смотрел последнего «Человека-Паука», предатель). Потом наступает очередь Гарварда, Колумбийского, Академии Искусств и группы Саймона. Магнус, конечно же, заметив на Джейсе свой бомбер, на пару с Иззи восторгается своим талантом — пока Джейсу не надоедает это, и он не идёт танцевать. Клэри присоединяется и тянет за собой Джонатана.

Иззи и Саймон догоняют их уже на танцполе, и каким-то образом получается, что всем им вполне достаточно места. Джейс танцует с Клэри, потом с Иззи — Иззи гибкая, как хлыст, быстрая, яркая, смеющаяся. Потом она исчезает, и Джейс оказывается в водовороте чужих лиц и чужих рук, чужих масок — вампиров, оборотней, фэйри; персонажей с голубой кожей и кошачьими глазами, которые выглядят так, будто и вправду существуют.

Он приходит в себя у барной стойки, просит воды и выпивает её жадно, несколькими глотками. Останавливается отдышаться. Зудящее, упорное ощущение чужого взгляда преследует его, и он оглядывается по сторонам, выискивает знакомых в зале, и только потом догадывается посмотреть наверх.

Джонатан стоит, облокотившись на перила, и смотрит на него — маска на его лице раздражающе мешает разглядеть и глаза, и выражение лица. Джейс с досадой снимает свою, как будто это может помочь, а потом отталкивается от барной стойки и начинает пробираться к лестнице.

Джонатан всё ещё ждёт его на втором уровне, и рядом с ним никого нет, диваны вокруг заставленного стаканами и стопками столика пусты.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает его Джейс. Джонатан не поворачивает к нему головы, и Джейс разглядывает его профиль, тонкую линию носа и губ, растрепавшуюся прядь волос, упавшую на высокий лоб.

— Я вижу отсюда всех, — говорит Джонатан. — Клэри, — он кивает куда-то, — и Саймон. Изабель со своим новым знакомым. Магнус и твой брат исчезли, надо полагать, им нужно время наедине.

— Почему ты не хочешь спуститься? — продолжает задавать вопросы Джейс. Спрашивать Джонатана интересно: он никогда не отвечает так, как ты ожидаешь.

Джонатан пожимает плечами:

— В толпе легко потеряться.

Наверное, он пьян; наверное, они оба пьяны, но Джейс чувствует, как кончики пальцев немеют по иной причине. Он тянет за ленту на затылке Джонатана, ловит соскользнувшую маску, отбрасывает её в сторону вместе со своей.

Джонатан наконец разворачивается к нему всем телом, опираясь бедром о перила.

Джонатан молчит, чёрный и серебряный, окружённый бликами танцующих лучей, шкатулка с секретом, вечный калейдоскоп, цвет его глаз опять спрятан.

— Останови меня, — спокойно говорит он, и Джейс качает головой. 

Джонатан берёт его руку в свою, внутренней стороной ладони вверх, тянет к себе, наклоняется. 

— Соль, — говорит он и проводит языком по запястью.

Джейс вздрагивает, и Джонатан, наверное, чувствует его бешеный пульс.

— Останови меня, — говорит Джонатан ещё раз. Джейс молчит.

Джонатан отпускает его руку и кладёт ладонь ему на шею.

— Текила, — произносит он, невесомо наклоняется и целует Джейса. Губы у него сухие и солёные, и у Джейса тоже солоно во рту. Джейс не успевает заметить, когда цепляется за него, за его плечо и талию, когда стонет, втягивая воздух носом, когда откидывает на мгновение голову, и Джонатан отпускает его — и, оказывается, они стоят так близко друг к другу, грудью к груди.

— Останови меня, — повторяет Джонатан в третий раз, и Джейс шепчет — касаясь губами его губ:

— Лайм, — и целует Джонатана сам.

Джонатан будто поит его своим поцелуем — и будто пьёт его сам; как умирающий от жажды посреди океана пытается напиться горечью и солью, как огонь выжигают огнём — Джейс чувствует себя так, будто последние его связные мысли ускользают, и, если честно, он не может вспомнить, когда ещё ощущал подобное. Он отстраняется на секунду, касается губами шеи Джонатана, чуть прикусывает тонкую кожу, скорее чувствует, чем слышит острое короткое шипение, облизывает укус, заставляет себя оторваться, поднимает взгляд:

— Останови меня.

Губы у Джонатана подрагивают:

— Только попробуй.

Джейс опускает голову, пряча ликующую усмешку, как может аккуратно толкает Джонатана назад, пока тот не упирается в спинку дивана, садится на неё, верно поняв намерения Джейса, раздвигает ноги, и Джейс становится между ними, целует его снова — линию челюсти, бьющуюся яростно быстро сонную артерию, белую кожу за ухом по линии роста волос, адамово яблоко, гортань, ключицы, ямочку между ними — нет ничего, совершенно ничего нормального, осознанного, человеческого в его желании поглотить Джонатана, забрать его себе целиком, пометить своими прикосновениями, укусами, своим присутствием каждый миллиметр его кожи, всего его, прижаться к пульсу губами, добраться через пульс — до крови, и через кровь — до сердца, добраться поцелуем до последнего капилляра.

Джейс, может, настолько пьян и настолько безумен, что озвучил бы это вслух, — но он не может, не способен говорить. Он не знает, сколько прошло времени, и не слышит никого, кроме них двоих, и Джонатан тянется к нему, шепчет что-то неразборчиво, лихорадочно, разворачивает, чтобы поцеловать самому, — и вдруг замирает, и Джейсу будто по всем органам чувств бьёт внезапно вернувшийся внешний мир: басы танцевального трека, светомузыка, запах разлитого алкоголя.

Джейс замирает сам, пытаясь понять, что случилось, глядит Джонатану в глаза — оцепеневшие, будто он хочет сбежать и ненавидит себя за это. Кожа под ладонями Джейса горячая, полыхающая жаром, и напряжённые, будто закаменевшие мышцы, он открывает рот, не зная, что сказать, убирает руки из-под рубашки Джонатана, отступает на шаг — маленький, больше не может — губы немеют уже по другой причине.

— Останови меня, — выталкивает из себя он. — Джонатан. Прости.

Кажется, его потряхивает, когда он выдыхает, поправляет рубашку, дёргая её так, словно она виновата во всех грехах человеческих.

— Всё нормально, — говорит Джонатан. — Это не ты.

Но это он, Джейс.

— Я должен, — голос Джонатана звучит почти как обычно, он откашливается и продолжает. — Я должен найти Клэри.

Джейс кивает и отпускает его, садится на диван, прячет лицо в ладонях. Голова гудит, и губы печёт — как бывает от текилы и поцелуев. Глупо, но Джейс не может сдержать улыбки.

Кто-то касается его, и Джейс поднимает голову. Джонатан стоит над ним.

— Поехали домой, — не то просит, не то сообщает он.

Джейс кивает, и Джонатан первым предлагает ему руку.

Джейс вспоминает вчерашний день, кажется, раньше, чем просыпается. Острая смесь чувств, как у ребёнка, случайно подглядевшего, как родители кладут под ёлку давно ожидаемый подарок на Рождество, — удовольствие и вина — накрывают его, он жмурится, зарывается глубже в подушку, а потом прислушивается к происходящему в комнате.

Гиблое дело.

Джейс вздыхает и открывает глаза, садится, трёт ладонью лицо. Он знает, что Джонатан смотрит на него.

— Доброе утро, — бормочет он и смотрит на Джонатана. Тот сидит, прислонившись спиной к стене и прижав согнутую в колене ногу к груди. И выглядит он не слишком-то бодрым. — Ты вообще спал?

Джонатан отмахивается от вопроса, как чего-то несущественного.

— По поводу вчерашнего... — начинает он тоном, не предвещающим ничего хорошего, и Джейс считает нужным перебить его:

— Так. Хочу предупредить, что я категорически против всех этапов этого разговора, которые включают в себя «ничего не помню», «ничего не было» и «ничего не значит». Они ведут к лишним сорока минутам драмы в экранном времени.

— У тебя большой опыт? — интересуется Джонатан, выглядя при этом уязвлённым. Джейс усмехается:

— Ага. Иногда на Клэри находит, — он делает неопределённый жест рукой, — настроение. И мы смотрим мелодрамы. Очень мелодраматические, — ожесточённо уточняет он, — мелодрамы.

— Хорошо, — ровно отвечает Джонатан, запинается, сжимает губы. Джейсу, наверное, страшно так же, как и ему, но он говорит:

— Потому что я помню, и это было, и это, — он сглатывает, — это значит.

То вчерашнее чувство — биение крови под губами Джейса — никуда не делось.

— Тогда я должен объяснить, — с усилием выдавливает из себя Джонатан, крепче прижимая ногу к груди. 

Ну уж нет.

— Ты ничего мне не должен, — прерывает его Джейс. — Если ты не хочешь. Или не можешь, — быстро добавляет он, и по тому, как смыкаются губы Джонатана, понимает, что попал в точку.

— Ты хочешь?.. — наконец спрашивает он, и Джейс с готовностью подхватывает:

— Продолжить и узнать, что у нас получится? Да, — улыбается он. — В конце концов, съехать отсюда ты всегда успеешь.

Джонатан тянется к телефону, вертит его в свободной руке:

— Клэри написала ещё ночью. Спросила, всё ли у нас в порядке.

— Ответь ей, — весело говорит Джейс, — что мы постараемся не допустить катастрофы.

Головная боль давит на виски тупо и многообещающе, а пить хочется так, что Джейс видит бутылку воды со стекающими по ней капельками, как мираж в пустыне. Джонатан улыбается ему в ответ, и, бог свидетель, похмелье Джейс как-нибудь переживёт.

 

Джейс приводит себя в порядок, а потом догадывается отыскать свой собственный телефон. Поднимает на Джонатана взгляд:

— Алек хочет встретиться со мной.

Кажется, в уголках губ Джонатана снова прячется улыбка:

— Джейс, я не приковал тебя к себе цепями. Ты можешь идти. Он же уедет этим вечером, так?

Джейс пожимает плечами:

— Скорее всего.

— Тогда иди. В отличие от Алека, я останусь в этом штате.

Джейс кивает и отписывается Алеку, предлагая место встречи. Ответ приходит практически мгновенно; и в самом деле, они вели себя как два идиота.

У выхода Джейс останавливается, медлит, подбирая слова:

— Джей, ты... постараешься отдохнуть?

Джонатан морщится и медленно кивает. Джейсу хочется зарыться пальцами в его волосы, провести ладонями по вискам, успокаивая боль, целовать светлые пряди и сомкнутые веки, пока не перестанут дрожать ресницы, пока не переменится дыхание, становясь ровным и сонным. Вместо этого он сжимает пальцы в кулак, кивает и тихо закрывает за собой дверь.

Алек ждёт в их любимом кафе — том, в которое они ходили, ещё будучи школьниками. На столе — кружка чёрного кофе и огромный заварочный чайник.

— Ты не Клэри, — удовлетворённо выдыхает Джейс, поднимает крышку — зелёный, это просто замечательно, — и наливает себе первую чашку.

Алек хмыкает и убирает телефон:

— Она всё ещё пытается победить твою любовь к чаю?

— Всегда, — отвечает Джейс.

Алек смотрит на него, взъерошивает себе волосы на затылке — таким знакомым жестом, что у Джейса ёкает в груди, — и говорит:

— Ты нравишься Магнусу. Серьёзно. А Магнусу не то чтобы много кто нравился. Ещё Клэри, — признаёт он, и Джейс не выдерживает, фыркает. — Я вообще не понимаю, с чего я тогда взял, что ты, — Алек не договаривает, качает головой. — Джейс, ты мне не меньше брат, чем Макс. Не знаю, о чём я думал.

— Ты защищал себя, — тихо говорит Джейс. — И того, кого любишь, — он отмахивается от Алека, который пытается добавить что-то ещё. — Неважно. Лучше расскажи мне.

Алек, конечно, понимает — улыбается светло, припоминая что-то, и начинает говорить. Про случайную встречу в клубе, в которые, вообще-то, Алек обычно не ходит — не ходил; потом ещё одну — в парке, потом о фотосъемках новой коллекции, которые Магнусу приспичило проводить именно в коридорах и аудиториях Гарварда; и о первом свидании, и ещё одном первом, и ещё, потому что они, эти первые, постоянно срывались.

О том, как Алек проснулся в номере Магнуса и понял, что хочет проснуться в его квартире, о том, как теперь его тянуло в Нью-Йорк вдвойне, но зато Гарвард — Гарвард и Бостон — в отличие от Нью-Йорка принадлежали им одним.

— Как ты сам знаешь, Иззи познакомилась с Магнусом без моей помощи, — немного смущённо говорит Алек. — И это заставило меня понять, что мы с Магнусом не живём в каком-то своём, оторванном от реальности мире. И что это совсем неплохо. Идею с Хэллоуином предложил он, и, по-моему, всё прошло отлично, не считая того, что Саймон подозрительно быстро сбежал в «Луну охотника».

Джейс непроизвольно опускает голову, вспоминая вечеринку, и чувствует, как вспыхивают щёки.

Алек, естественно, замечает, — какой бы он иначе был старший брат; но обычно Алек молчит.

— Джейс, — тянет он. — Чего я не знаю?

— Джонатан, — честно отвечает Джейс.

— Джонатан и ты? — не собирается отставать Алек, и Джейс пожимает плечами:

— Соседи по комнате в общежитии. И, может быть, — он говорит всё медленнее, но Алек и не торопит его, — может быть, я немного хочу большего.

— Может быть я немного хочу большего, — Алек передразнивает его совсем как Иззи. — Джейс, ты себя слышал? Самое ужасное признание в истории. Потренируйся, если ты хочешь... — Джейс снова опускает голову, и Алек не договаривает. — О. Ладно. Сейчас ты скажешь, что всё сложно...

— Но это правда! — горячо перебивает Джейс. — И это история Клэри, а не моя, Алек. Она расскажет тебе, когда сможет.

Алек качает головой и улыбается:

— Я очень скучно жил без тебя, братец.

Джейс перегибается через стол и шепчет Алеку на ухо:

— Мы влезли в полицейскую базу данных.

Алек закашливается и машет рукой:

— Джейс!..

Джейс уворачивается от подзатыльника и смеётся.


	6. Chapter 6

Первое, что узнаёт Джейс о Джонатане с начала их отношений — у Джонатана бессонница.

Джонатан воспринимает всё это — воспринимает _их_ — так серьёзно, что Джейс ужасно боится налажать. Джонатан, который не любит говорить о себе настолько же, насколько ненавидит необходимость лгать, выдавливает из себя, когда Джейс со смехом рассказывает, как Клэри восхищается его способностью вставать к девяти утра каждый день:

— Это несложно. Я всё равно плохо сплю по ночам.

— Поэтому ты уезжаешь... — осторожно спрашивает Джейс, но Джонатан отрицательно качает головой:

— Это не зависит от места. Дома я, может быть, сплю ещё меньше.

А вот что узнаёт Джейс о себе — он просто ненавидит, когда Джонатан уезжает домой. Он не знает, что там, но Джонатан даже по телефону, даже в сообщениях становится серьёзней и сдержанней, будто закрывается снова, как в первые дни их знакомства. Он возвращается ещё более уставший и подолгу молчит. Поэтому по понедельникам Джейс всегда зовёт Клэри — в её присутствии Джонатану всегда делается легче.

Джейс не ревнует.

Второе, что узнаёт Джейс о Джонатане — он умеет водить, и у него есть свой собственный автомобиль.

— А почему тебя это удивляет? — говорит Джонатан, изгибая бровь. — И как я, по-твоему, каждую неделю езжу домой? Может быть, по железной дороге? — с непередаваемым презрением добавляет он.

Ох, Джонатан.

— Ты просто никогда не видел, — бормочет Джейс, — как вожу я.

Джонатан смотрит на него с возросшим интересом, и Джейс мотает головой:

— Ну нет, садись за свой руль!

Джонатан усмехается и согласно кивает, крутит в пальцах ключи. За спиной у Джейса — рюкзак с едой на вынос из корейского ресторанчика. Джонатан предложил ему выехать за пределы города, и Джейс согласился — он, наверное, согласился бы, даже будь это кинотеатр под открытым небом, но Джонатан говорит, что никаких фильмов не будет.

Пока они пробираются сквозь пробки, Джейс наблюдает за тем, как Джонатан ведёт автомобиль — без азарта или нетерпения, спокойно и ровно, так же, как он работает над очередным докладом или общается с преподавателем. Он не сигналит, не раздражается на траффик, не пытается кого-то подрезать.

— Перестань смотреть на меня, — говорит Джонатан, не отрывая взгляда от светофора, и Джейс демонстративно вздыхает, отворачиваясь.

Хватает его ненадолго.

 

Они выезжают на шоссе — сейчас ты довезёшь меня до самого Нью-Джерси, дразнит его Джейс, и Джонатан только коротко мотает головой, — потом съезжают с основной дороги, забираются на холм. Джонатан глушит мотор и выжидающе смотрит на Джейса:

— Вылезай.

Он слушается, обходит машину кругом, осматривая место — холм как холм. Джонатан терпеливо ждёт его у капота:

— А теперь забирайся.

Металл очень тёплый, и это скрашивает холодные ноябрьские сумерки. Джейс залезает на капот, устраивается поудобнее и тут же понимает, почему Джонатан выбрал это место — отсюда виден закат, малиново-морозный и ясный, и огни трассы, и там, севернее — сияющая громада Нью-Йорка.

— Когда мне совсем не хочется ехать, — негромко говорит Джонатан, — я останавливаюсь здесь, выбираюсь наружу и читаю, или доделываю практикум, или пишу эссе. Дожидаюсь, пока сядет солнце. И только потом возвращаюсь к отцу.

Джейс сцепляет зубы, чтобы не спросить, какого чёрта Джонатан упорно продолжает делать то, что ему делать не хочется, и вместо этого, качнувшись, прислоняется плечом к плечу Джонатана. Тот сначала замирает, а потом обнимает его.

Они сидят так, пока небо не темнеет окончательно, и ещё немного; они целуются, пока обветренные на холоде губы не трескаются и не начинают кровить — как будто им обоим по четырнадцать, — и Джейс старательно держит руки при себе.

Про еду из рюкзака они забывают напрочь.

Третье, что узнаёт Джейс о Джонатане — он католик.

— Мой отец — католик, — поправляет его Джонатан. — У меня не было особого выбора. А вот отец действительно верит.

Поэтому Джейс не спрашивает, рассказал ли Джонатан о них отцу, и будут ли они когда-нибудь знакомиться.

Ещё раз.

— Но ты, — пробует Джейс. — Тебя не смутил ни мой рассказ об Алеке. Ни моя бисексуальность. И ты не воспринимаешь, кажется, — Джейс неопределённым жестом указывает на них обоих, — нас как грех.

Джонатан усмехается:

— Я же сказал, у меня не было выбора. В последние два года перед университетом отец даже отправил меня в католическую школу. У нас есть своя часовня, — он хмурится, когда рассказывает о ней. — Недалеко от дома. Родители назвали меня в честь своих отцов — Джонатан Кристофер — но отец... Я родился в январе, — говорит Джонатан. — Двадцатого. Это день памяти Святого Себастьяна, и отец, — он отворачивается, собирает покрывало в кулак, потом, спохватившись, начинает разглаживать его, — называет меня... моим католическим именем. Иногда. Понимаешь? После... после того, как Джослин ушла.

Нет, Джейс не понимает. Он, если честно, ни черта не понимает, почему кого-то может не устраивать имя, которым назвал собственного сына.

— Джонатан, — зовёт он, но Джонатан продолжает — Джейс впервые слышит в его голосе сомнение, намёк на беззащитность:

— Это как будто другой я. Идеальный.

— Ты, — Джейс разворачивает Джонатана к себе, — идеальный. Джонатан Кристофер. Джей. Без всяких там католических святых.

Джонатан опять смотрит на стикер со своей подписью — и чёрта с два теперь Джейс этот стикер когда-нибудь снимет.

Четвёртое, что узнаёт Джейс о Джонатане — все праздники он проводит с отцом.

— А Хэллоуин? — спрашивает он, чтобы оттянуть время перед неприятным, и Джонатан ведётся, вскидывает брови:

— Хэллоуин — это пережиток язычества.

— Что ж, — фыркает Джейс. — Меня устраивает.

Джонатан согласно опускает ресницы, но разговор на этом, к сожалению, закончить нельзя.

— Ты мог бы, — просит его Джейс. — Всего один раз. Алек приедет из Гарварда. Клэри придёт позже, отпросится у Джослин. У нас каникулы со среды по воскресенье!

— Со среды по воскресенье, — повторяет Джонатан. — В любой день, кроме четверга.

Джейс подавляет вздох. Он знает, что День Благодарения нужно проводить с семьёй, но что если эта семья делает тебя несчастным?

— Ты правда согласен познакомиться с Робертом и Мариз? — переспрашивает он. Джонатан сцепляет пальцы в замок — как будто те уже стоят на пороге — и кивает.

— Если хочешь, Алек пригласит Магнуса. Для компании. Он им уже заочно нравится гораздо меньше, чем ты, — предлагает Джейс, и Джонатан качает головой:

— А Изабель — своего нового друга?

Джейс пытается представить подобное — столько чужаков у них в доме не было уже очень давно.

— Зато Мариз очень вкусно готовит, — добавляет он.

— Джейс, — произносит Джонатан, и Джейс уже знает, каким будет ответ. — Я ценю твоё приглашение. И твою готовность представить меня родным. Но я не могу.

— Я буду доставать тебя сообщениями весь вечер и всю ночь, — обещает Джейс.


	7. Chapter 7

Провожая Джонатана, Джейс чувствует не то разочарование, не то вину, и тот совершенно закономерно злится в ответ.

— Очень по-взрослому, Эрондейл, — холодно произносит он, и Джейс даже не пытается объяснить, тянется за поцелуем. 

— Просто это нечестно, — наконец говорит Джейс, и Джонатан тихо смеётся, отстраняется, открывает водительскую дверь:

— Я и говорю — очень по-взрослому.

— Мне можно, — Джейс ловит его за руку ещё раз, и Джонатан не отстраняется. — Я тут младший.

Джонатан смотрит на него, а потом вздыхает:

— Давай я отвезу тебя к Лайтвудам.

 

Они прощаются ещё раз — в машине, у крыльца, прямо под окнами, и Джейс думает — ну, его попытка почти удалась. В следующий раз Джонатан ещё и войдёт в дверь вместе с ним.

Все остальные уже дома: и Изабель, подозрительно задумчивая для самой себя в день семейного воссоединения, и Алек, прикрывшийся от родителей университетской газетой, и Макс, обложившийся комиксами у разожжённого камина.

— Я смотрю, все очень рады меня видеть, — произносит Джейс, стоя в проходе гостиной, и Макс вскакивает первым, виснет на нём, смеётся. И Джейс смеётся тоже — Макс, кажется, опять вырос.

— Джейс, — голос Мариз слышится из кухни. — Дорогой, вымой руки и помоги мне!

— Она будет спрашивать тебя обо мне и об Алеке, — суфлёрским шёпотом поясняет Иззи, и Джейс, бросив пальто на кресло, прикладывает руку к сердцу:

— Я храню ваши тайны, вы — мои.

— Замётано, — подмигивает ему Иззи, и Джейс задумывается, какую же такую его тайну она собирается хранить. Он вроде не может вспомнить ни одной.

Конечно, они всё ещё семья — что бы не происходило между ними, они всё ещё семья, и никакого неловкого молчания за столом не случается. Алек рассказывает о своей будущей практике — кажется, он окончательно решил стать прокурором, но, в отличие от Мариз, Джейс в этом никогда не сомневался. Иззи показывает фото и видео из приюта: двадцать минут умиления, после которых Роберт задумчиво роняет, что кот в доме — это не так уж и плохо. Иззи, хитро улыбаясь, приглашает его зайти после праздников; Мариз, на удивление, молчит.

Клэри добирается до них только около десяти вечера — говорит, Джослин и Люк подвезли её по пути в какой-то ресторан. Джейс хотел бы надеяться, что это свидание, но, судя по тому, как Клэри рассказывает это, не обольщается — Джослин твёрдо стоит на том, что должна уделять дочери всё своё свободное время.

Удивительно, как она делает это, когда Клэри на занятиях в Академии — или с Джонатаном.

Что-то грызёт Джейса. Он сказал бы, что не надо было вспоминать Джонатана, но тогда получилось бы, что он о нём забывал. Они видят это — Клэри со своим пристальным вниманием, и Алек с понимающим взглядом; Джейс отвлекается, говорит и слушает, и помогает Мариз убрать посуду из машины, но всё время цепляется за одно.

Джейс написал Джонатану, как и обещал, уже около дюжины сообщений, а тот ответил только на первые два.

В их гостиной уютно и шумно, и Макс уговаривает Иззи сыграть с ним ещё партию в «Эрудита», а Роберт говорит, что даже в праздники ему не разрешается ложиться после полуночи. Джейс снова бросает взгляд на тёмное окно и ловит себя на том, что нервно дёргает ногой.

— Куда ты собрался? — тревожно спрашивает его Клэри прежде, чем он встаёт и тянется за пальто. Да что в ней такое, встроенный радар?

Мариз отвлекается от разговора с Алеком, хмурит брови:

— Джейс? Ты разве не остаёшься?

— Нет. Я... переночую в общежитии, простите.

— Джейс...

Он вылетает в прихожую, не дослушав, и Мариз идёт вслед за ним, ловит его лицо в ладони.

— Если что-то было не так... — начинает она, и Джейс не даёт ей договорить:

— Всё было замечательно. Как всегда. Дело не в этом. Просто... мне надо туда. Мариз. Прости.

Она отпускает его. В конце концов, она его мать — единственная, что у него была, — и она отпускает его, не задавая лишних вопросов, целует в лоб, как в детстве.

Джейс просто хочет быть в их комнате, когда Джонатан вернётся. Вот и всё.

Он идёт, заставляя себя не спешить, до более оживлённых улиц, и там ловит себе такси. Доезжает до пустого кампуса — в самом деле, много ли осталось идиотов, проводящих ночь Дня Благодарения в колледже, — поднимается на свой этаж, толкает дверь, включает свет.

Джонатан сидит на его постели, сгорбившись, опустив голову, спрятав лицо в предплечьях, а на полу их комнаты — ноутбук Джейса, его записи, учебники Джонатана, ручки, маркеры, ещё что-то, Джейс не успевает разглядеть.

— Джей, — хрипло от изумления зовёт он, и Джонатан вздрагивает, но не поднимает головы. Джейс пробирается к нему, опускается на колени рядом, дотрагивается до его руки: — Джонатан, что случилось?

Он молчит, Джейс, помедлив немного, тянет его за запястья, и Джонатан слушается, смотрит на него. Он совсем белый — и даже губы, искусанные так, что Джейсу больно смотреть.

— Джонатан, — повторяет Джейс, — что случилось? Скажи мне. Пожалуйста, скажи мне.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, — сипло спрашивает Джонатан, и Джейс отвечает сразу же — это лёгкий вопрос:

— Хотел встретить тебя.

Джонатан улыбается — жутко, одной стороной губ, — отводит от Джейса взгляд.

Нужно что-то делать с этим.

— Я принесу тебе воды, — решает Джейс. — А потом мы поговорим. Хорошо?

Джонатан кивает отстранённо, и Джейс вскакивает, выходит из комнаты, только что не бежит к автомату и обратно. Когда он возвращается, Джонатан вскидывает на него удивлённые глаза, и это не нравится Джейсу ещё больше. Он открывает бутылку и силой всовывает её Джонатану в руку:

— Пей. Бога ради, пожалуйста, Джонатан, сделай что-нибудь, свойственное живым людям.

Он даже не улыбается в ответ на эту реплику, выпивает всю бутылку, передаёт её Джейсу — их пальцы соприкасаются, и Джонатан наконец смотрит на него по-настоящему.

— Джейс, я убил своего отца, — говорит он. 

Джейса пробирает дрожь. Слова о том, что шутки у него после полуночи выходят не слишком смешными, застревают в горле, потому что — нет, Джонатан никогда не стал бы шутить так.

Джейс закрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает.

— Джонатан. Что случилось? — спокойно спрашивает он в третий раз. Во взгляде Джонатана — признательность и вина. Он начинает говорить.

— Мы поссорились. За ужином. Мы, конечно, часто ссоримся, но это... Было по-другому, потому что я рассказал о Клэри. Рассказал, что она нашла меня, и что она не такая, как Джослин, и он разозлился. Он повёл, — Джонатан запинается, — мы пошли в часовню. Он хотел, чтобы я был правильным сыном, и в часовне... в часовне ему было легче. И я не знаю, что на меня нашло, но я сказал о нас, — Джонатан смотрит на него, и глаза у него чёрные. — Он замахнулся, и я, — он качает головой, словно пытаясь не вспоминать об этом. — Я оттолкнул его. Не сильно. Клянусь. А он упал, и там была мраморная ступенька, и, Джейс, я убежал.

Джейс молчит, и, когда Джонатан тянется к нему рукой, сжимает её в своей. Джонатана как будто немного отпускает.

— Ты не знаешь точно, — наконец говорит Джейс после продолжительного молчания. Джонатан невесело усмехается:

— Там была кровь. И он не шевелился. И ты не думаешь, что иначе он уже был бы здесь? Он или полиция?

— Всё равно, — упорствует Джейс. — Ты не знаешь точно, — он молчит какое-то время, а потом озвучивает очевидное. — Мы должны вернуться.

— Что? — ошарашенно переспрашивает Джонатан. — Джейс, ты с ума сошёл?? А если мы приедем — а там полиция?

— Ты сам сказал, если бы он был жив и в сознании, — специально для Джонатана добавляет он, — и хотел обвинить тебя, полиция уже была бы здесь. Кто ещё мог вызвать её? Прислуга?

Джонатан отрицательно качает головой:

— Отец отпустил всех на праздники. И мы не ждали гостей.

— Значит, это не вариант, — Джейс сжимает его руку крепче. — Джонатан, мы придумаем что-нибудь, обещаю. Но мы должны поехать.

Всю дорогу Джонатан молчит; Джейс думает о том, что ему, наверное, лучше было бы не садиться за руль в таком состоянии, но, если честно, даже сейчас Джейс — это худший вариант.

Они проводят полтора часа в тишине, а потом Джонатан сворачивает на узкую дорогу в пригороде, и Джейс видит перед собой высокие кованые ворота с внушительными «М» на арке и на створках. И большой дом, и много пространства за ними.

— Ты живёшь в поместье? — выдавливает из себя он.

Кажется, Джонатан ухмыляется.

Ворота открываются по его сигналу, он въезжает внутрь, но не загоняет машину в гараж, а оставляет на подъездной дорожке.

— И у вас что, есть фонтаны? И белые павлины? — не унимается Джейс.

— Угу. И карпы в пруду. Джейс, пошли, — Джонатан резким движением распахивает свою дверцу. Ну, он хотя бы разговаривает.

— У вас есть пруд, — констатирует Джейс. — Вот почему Клэри постоянно рисует роковых героев в пустых поместьях для своей новеллы.

Джонатан кидает на него непонятный взгляд, берёт за руку и тянет за собой. Они оставляют дом по левую сторону, поднимаются по вымощенной камнем тропе наверх; дождь, который закончился, когда Джейс выходил от Лайтвудов, начинается опять.

Часовня маленькая, круглая, белая, с красно-коричневой крышей — примерно такая, какой Джейс её себе и представлял. Джонатан замедляет шаг, но не останавливается, Джейс не торопит его. 

Дверь полуоткрыта.

— Я оставил её так, когда выбегал отсюда, — полушёпотом говорит Джонатан. Джейс кивает.

На мраморном полу у входа вода — наверное, от того самого дождя. Джейс старается перешагнуть её, вглядывается в полумрак: освещён только алтарь и фигура распятого Христа над ним. У ступеней рядом с возвышением — Джейс не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, как их назвать — лежит человек. Джонатан останавливается в дверях, и Джейс идёт дальше без него, медленно и осторожно, иррационально боясь потревожить кого-то. Человек — Валентин Моргенштерн, напоминает себе Джейс — лежит, раскинув руки, лицо его повёрнуто вбок, затылок, шея, плечи испачканы в крови. Лужа небольшая, уже темная и загустевшая.

Ну, в конце концов, если Джейс собирается когда-нибудь присоединиться к «Врачам без границ», он может сделать и это. 

Он опускается на колени, тянется к человеку, нащупывает пальцами пульс под челюстью, кривится, когда пачкается в крови, слушает, ищет напряжённо — и наконец находит.

— Джонатан, — зовёт его Джейс, — он жив.

Он ещё жив, вернее будет сказать; пульс едва прощупывается. Джейс достаёт платок, вытирает пальцы, оборачивается — и видит ту же мысль в глазах у Джонатана.

Пока ещё жив; Джонатан глядит на него, сжимает зубы так, что под кожей ходят желваки; а потом достаёт свой телефон и отдаёт его Джейсу.

— Звони, — говорит он.

Джейс хочет пообещать ему, что всё будет хорошо.

Пока они ждут скорую и копов, Джейс наскоро придумывает историю, которая, в общем, не слишком отличается от правды: Валентин и Джонатан ужинали, поссорились из-за признания Джонатана, и он уехал.

— Я уговорил Джонатана вернуться вместе со мной, — спокойно рассказывает Джейс немолодой усталой чернокожей женщине со значком полиции Нью-Джерси. — Думал, что я смогу объяснить ему, что это всерьёз. — Джонатан, молчаливо стоящий рядом, с силой сжимает его ладонь. Джейс говорит правду. — Что это не бунт. В доме никого не было, и Джонатан сказал, что его отец... что Валентин Моргенштерн уходит в часовню, когда расстроен. Ну и, — он разводит руками, одна всё ещё в хватке Джонатана, — дальше вы знаете.

По лицу офицера ничего нельзя прочесть. Джейс не знает, верит она ему или нет.

— Вы трогали тело? — задаёт она следующий вопрос.

— Только проверил пульс, — сознаётся Джейс, демонстрирует руку — под короткими ногтями кое-где ещё есть кровь.

Женщина кивает.

— Я хотел бы узнать, — надреснуто произносит Джонатан, — что с моим отцом.

Она переводит на него взгляд, в котором появляется сочувствие.

— Патрульная машина довезёт вас до больницы. Ваше сотрудничество потребуется в дальнейшем, так что я попрошу вас оставаться на связи, хорошо?

Джейс вымученно хмыкает:

— У нас сессия меньше чем через месяц. Нам некуда сбегать.

 

Они садятся вдвоём на заднее сиденье — за решётку, как символично — и неразговорчивый молоденький полицейский в форме везёт их по пустой дороге. Джейс думает, что ещё он мог бы сделать — и не находит ответов. Он держит Джонатана за руку.

В больнице — огромной, светлой, режуще-яркой — они долго ждут в отделении реанимации, вместе с какой-то семьёй, уснувшей на жёстких креслах. Наконец выходит врач, такая аккуратная и собранная, будто сейчас не четыре утра.

— Мистер Моргенштерн? — зовёт она, и Джонатан резко оборачивается к ней:

— Да? Что с моим отцом?

Она смотрит на Джейса, будто решает, можно ли ему находиться здесь, но в конце концов начинает говорить.

Через два предложения Джейс перебивает её.

— Извините, — мягко говорит он. — Мы правда ничего не соображаем. Мистер Моргенштерн в коме?

— В результате падения случилось внутричерепное кровоизлияние, — ещё раз поясняет доктор. — Обычно это не так опасно, но в данном случае оно было обширным, и мистер Моргенштерн пролежал без сознания несколько часов до того, как мы смогли приехать. Боюсь, мозговой активности не наблюдается, хотя мы сделали всё возможное.

Джонатан молчит, и Джейс уточняет для него:

— То есть он мёртв?

— Он подключён к аппарату искусственного дыхания, — терпеливо говорит женщина. — Во время операции у него дважды останавливалось сердце. К сожалению, я не могу сообщить ничего утешительного. Мне жаль, — она молчит, наверное, давая Джонатану прийти в себя, а потом обращается к нему снова: — Мистер Моргенштерн, я должна задать вам один вопрос. Где сейчас ваша мать?

— ...Что? — после небольшой паузы переспрашивает Джонатан, и Джейс впервые слышит, чтобы его голос звучал так растерянно — почти по-детски — при посторонних.

— Ваша мать, — повторяет врач. — У мистера Моргенштерна чёткие указания на этот счёт. В случае его недееспособности все решения принимает Джослин Моргенштерн, в девичестве Джослин Фэйрчайлд, — она хмурится. — Я что-то неправильно поняла?

Джонатан молчит, и Джейс чувствует, как ладонь, которую он держит, начинает дрожать.

— Они разведены, — наконец вступает в разговор Джейс; он не уверен, что стоило говорить вместо Джонатана, но пауза затягивалась, и из просто неловкой становилась напряжённой, даже подозрительной. — Мистер Моргенштерн и мисс Фрей. Очень давно. Мисс Фрей, скорее всего, даже не знает, что произошло.

— О, — врач всё ещё хмурится, но выглядит убеждённой. — Но вы знаете, как связаться с ней?

— Возможно, будет лучше, — начинает Джейс, но Джонатан перебивает его, отвечает мягко:

— Да.

Врач кивает, медлит, будто хочет что-то сказать, но потом разворачивается и уходит.

Джейс поднимает взгляд на Джонатана, открывает рот и сразу же закрывает; Джонатан, ещё сильнее побледневший, плотно сжимает губы, смотрит прямо перед собой, вскинув подбородок, высокий лоб блестит от пота в режуще-ярком свете больничных ламп.

Джейс просто не знает, как не ошибиться.

— Джей, — тихо, осторожно зовёт он. — Джей. Можно обнять тебя?

Джонатан сжимает губы ещё сильнее и отрывисто кивает — Джейс делает короткий шаг, аккуратно разворачивая его к себе за предплечье, обнимает, прижимая к себе, сцепляет руки в замок за его спиной, кладёт подбородок на плечо. Они так близко друг к другу; Джонатан стоит всё так же неподвижно, не пытаясь устроиться удобнее, не делая ни единого движения навстречу, как будто ему некомфортно. Но Джейс не стал бы винить его за это.

Джонатан мелко дрожит в его руках, но, когда начинает говорить — голос негромкий, спокойный и ровный:

— Иногда я думал, что он никого не любил, кроме Джослин. Что он не переставал её любить. Что он просто ждал, пока она вернётся. Я не говорил тебе, у нас есть вилла в Италии. На южном побережье. В Реджо-Калабрио. Мы никогда не жили там. Ни разу. Там большой сад, ступенями спускающийся к морю, с чайными и малиновыми розами, и мраморный портик по обе стороны от входа, широкая белая лестница, огромная гостиная с зелёными пейзажами на стенах. Но мы никогда не приглашали туда гостей, никогда не отдыхали там. Приезжали, чтобы проверить, всё ли в порядке. Проследить за работами. Эта вилла выглядит как место, которое полюбил бы кто-то ещё, понимаешь? Не мой отец.

— Джей, — выдыхает Джейс, но Джонатан упрямо продолжает, и его трясёт всё сильнее:

— Там есть студия, Джейс. И каморка с холстами, рамами и растворителем, я никогда не хожу туда, потому что этот запах напоминает мне о Джослин, ещё с детства, когда я не понимал, почему так. Там есть женская гардеробная. Джейс, грёбаная огромная комната, наполненная одеждой, которую никто никогда не носил. Туалетный столик, который пахнет духами Джослин, если, конечно, она всё ещё пользуется ими. Джейс, если не знать правды, может показаться, что в этом доме живут трое. Что в этом доме живёт женщина, и она любит этот дом.

Джейс поднимает голову и целует его в висок.

Они стоят так, молча, пока Джонатан не перестаёт дрожать.

 

Джейс звонит Джослин сам — в такси, пока они возвращаются обратно в Нью-Йорк рано утром.

Если Джейс разбудит её, то не испытает никаких угрызений совести.

— Джейс? — голос Джослин в трубке хриплый, но бодрый. Джонатан, услышав его, дёргается, не зная, чего хочет больше — сбежать от него или услышать весь разговор целиком. — Что случилось? Клэри у вас?

— Клэри ночует у Роберта и Мариз, мисс Фрэй, — ровно говорит Джейс. — Я звоню по поводу вашего мужа.

Пауза в трубке затягивается.

— Это не смешно, Джейс, — сухо произносит Джослин, и Джейс возражает:

— Это не шутка. Мистер Моргенштерн в больнице. Согласно его воле, вы принимаете все решения о его здоровье и жизни. Впрочем, я думаю, его адвокат скоро свяжется с вами.

— Клэри знает? — тихо спрашивает Джослин, и Джейс больше не может сдерживаться:

— О том, что у неё есть отец и есть брат? Да, она знает.

— Ты не имеешь права судить меня! — Джослин взрывается тоже, и Джейс, хоть она и не может видеть его, пожимает плечами:

— Но и вы теперь не имеете права на многое. Хорошего дня, мисс Фрэй.

Он вешает трубку и оборачивается к Джонатану — тот сидит, отвернувшись к окну, и глаза у него покрасневшие от усталости и сухие.

Перед дверью в их комнату Джонатан неожиданно останавливается, произносит, не глядя на Джейса:

— Я прошу прощения.

Джейс, если честно, соображает сейчас очень медленно.

— Тебе не нужно просить у меня прощения, — отвечает он. — Это я предложил тебе вернуться.

Джонатан сухо хмыкает и всё же прикладывает карту к замку:

— Вообще, я имел в виду беспорядок в комнате. Но если уж ты заговорил об этом...

— Джонатан!.. — Джейс почти стонет. — Подожди. Нет.

— Я заставил тебя, — Джонатан пропускает Джейса, заходит, захлопывает дверь и аккуратно отодвигает ногой «Социологию», — солгать.

— Это был несчастный случай, — с нажимом отвечает ему Джейс. — Чего ты ожидал? Что я вызову полицию?

Он правда, правда устал. 

Он опускается на колени и начинает собирать вещи с пола — в одну стопку, не отделяя книги Джонатана от своих.

— И ты делаешь это снова, — голос Джонатана звучит странно. — По-твоему, всё нормально?

— А по-твоему, я должен выставить счёт? — раздражённо огрызается Джейс, поднимается на ноги и замирает, глядя на Джонатана. — Нет, — говорит он. — Господи. Нет. Джонатан.

Он кладёт книги на край стола, обнимает себя за плечи, не зная, куда девать руки. Конечно, он не тупой, он понимает, что Джонатан имеет в виду. Понимает, что стал соучастником ещё в тот момент, когда выслушал и предложил поехать обратно в поместье; что выдумал правдоподобную ложь, даже не задумавшись о возможности признания; что, если бы Джонатан не захотел вызывать скорую, Джейс, может быть, позволил бы ему поступить так.

Джейс мечтал о том, чтобы спасать жизни, с тех пор, как ему исполнилось десять.

Джейс встретил Джонатана меньше трёх месяцев назад.

— Я не буду перекладывать на тебя ответственность за свои собственные решения, — спокойно произносит Джейс. — И я не собираюсь тебя обвинять.

— Я не хотел, — тихо говорит Джонатан, — чтобы тебе пришлось выбирать.

Джейс улыбается, и это первая его искренняя улыбка за утро:

— Я не выбирал.

 

Они ложатся спать вместе — Джейс молча забирается к Джонатану в постель, и Джонатан так же молча сдвигается к стене, чтобы освободить ему место. Кровать узкая, и они лежат, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, Джейс обнимает Джонатана со спины, упирается подбородком ему в макушку, переплетает их пальцы. Оба они не спят, скованные напряжённой усталостью, и Джейс не знает, что ему сказать и как отвлечься от недавних событий.

Звонок мобильного застаёт его врасплох.

— Я забыл написать Клэри, — шепчет Джейс, на ощупь отыскивая телефон на полу.

Но это не Клэри. Это Мариз.

— Джейс, — говорит она, — я хотела бы знать чуть больше о том, что происходит в твоей жизни.

Джейс молчит.

— Потому что только что в моей гостиной произошла безобразная сцена между Клэри и Джослин, — продолжает Мариз. — И, как я понимаю, ты отлично представляешь, в чём была её суть.

Вот чёрт. Он должен был подумать, что Джослин сразу же помчится объясняться с дочерью.

Джейс хочет извиниться, но произносит совсем не то, что собирался.

— Мам, — зовёт он Мариз так, как называл её про себя, но никогда — вслух. Голос его звучит хрипло. — Она была неправа.

Мариз молчит так долго, что Джейс замирает, непроизвольно сжимает ладонь Джонатана в своей, и тот оборачивается, смотрит вопросительно и утешающе.

— Я знаю, милый, — наконец нежно, певуче произносит она. — Они оба были неправы, Джослин и Валентин. Мне жаль.

Джейсу тоже жаль. Он утыкается носом в волосы Джонатана, вздыхает.

— Ты же знаешь, — спрашивает его Мариз, — что, если тебе захочется поговорить, я буду рядом? Я всегда рядом.

— Я знаю, — ещё одно «мам» сжимает горло и остаётся непроизнесённым. — Спасибо.

— Береги себя, Джейс, — говорит Мариз на прощание. Джейс кладёт трубку и пишет сообщение Клэри:

_«Извини, что не предупредил»._

Учитывая обстоятельства, она отвечает очень спокойно:

_«Я понимаю. Скажи, когда я смогу прийти»._

— Клэри хочет увидеться с нами, — сообщает он Джонатану. Тот неуверенно отвечает:

— Я думал, Джослин запретила ей.

Джейс хмыкает:

— Клэри невозможно что-то по-настоящему запретить.

— Джейс, — зовёт его Джонатан, шевелится беспокойно, затем садится, и Джейсу приходится отпустить. — Она может... Джейс, я не хочу разговаривать с ней.

Требуется некоторое время, чтобы понять, что речь идёт не о Клэри.

— Джонатан... — Джейс тянется к нему, касается локтя, и тот мотает головой:

— Нет. Джейс. Ты не понимаешь, — теперь он говорит лихорадочно быстро, словно боится передумать, боится не успеть. — Я искал их, когда был подростком. Через интернет. Нашёл Клэри на фейсбуке. Видел тебя. Джослин рисовала, я знал это, и я — когда мне было шестнадцать, я сбежал к ней. — Джейс молчит, поражённый, его ладонь застывает. — Я ждал её вечером у выхода из галереи, и когда она увидела меня, Джейс, она выглядела так, как будто увидела призрака. Плохого, — добавляет он, — призрака. И она сказала мне, чтобы я уходил. Сказала, что ни она, ни Клэри не хотят видеть меня, что мне нет места в их жизни, что я никогда не был её сыном, я был, — Джонатан задыхается, захлёбывается словами и воздухом, и выглядит по-настоящему испуганным сейчас — как будто ему снова шестнадцать, и он снова слышит, как мать отвергает его. И Джейсу тоже становится страшно, — сыном Валентина, Моргенштерном каждой каплей крови, и что ни ей, ни Клэри не нужны Моргенштерны в их жизни.

Джейс тянет его за руку, прижимает к себе, отчаянно, крепко. Джейс не знает сейчас, утешает он или просит утешения. Джонатан продолжает говорить:

— Я просто стоял и молчал, Джейс. Я не мог ответить, даже если бы знал, что. Я спросил у неё, почему она оставила нас, но на самом деле, мне было всё равно, я просто хотел, чтобы она вернулась. И пусть она не обращала бы на меня внимания, зато отец стал бы таким же, каким он был раньше, до её ухода. Но я спросил, и она ответила. Я больше не хочу говорить с ней, Джейс.

Джонатан, наверное, чувствует, как сильно у Джейса стучит сердце — как будто пробьёт сейчас грудную клетку.

— Ты не будешь, — обещает он. — Я клянусь тебе, Джей. Если только ты не захочешь этого сам, ты не будешь. Я обещаю. Прости.

Джонатан сухо всхлипывает, закашливается, но продолжает держаться за Джейса.

— Я хочу спать, — шёпотом говорит он. Утыкается лицом в изгиб шеи Джейса, касается его кожи губами, носом, ресницами. Дыханием. — Я хочу уснуть.

Джейс поворачивает голову, целует Джонатана куда-то в район виска, прижимает к себе ещё крепче, мягко опускает их обоих на кровать.

— Тогда мы будем спать, — говорит он.

Джейс держит Джонатана, когда тот засыпает.

И когда просыпается.

**Эпилог.**  
Похороны назначены на первое декабря — панихида в церкви маленького католического кладбища, того же, на котором похоронены и родители Валентина, и прощальная церемония у гроба.

На службу приходят его партнёры по бизнесу — и Роберт с Майклом. Мариз остаётся дома с Максом. Джослин сидит в первом ряду, худая, прячущая лицо и волосы под чёрной вуалью. Люк сидит рядом и держит её под руку, а она, кажется, этого почти не замечает.

Клэри стоит справа от Джонатана, а Джейс — слева, так далеко от Джослин, как это возможно; судя по Джонатану — недостаточно далеко.

Джейс впервые присутствует на католической службе: мальчики-хористы со своими тонкими непонятными голосами, цветные витражи, сумрачный зимний свет и гроб, убранный затейливо сплетёнными букетами.

Несмотря на пахнущую благовониями прохладу, Джейсу душно так, что порой шумит в ушах.

Когда служба заканчивается — Джейсу кажется, она длится целую вечность — они выходят из церкви первыми, и незнакомые ему люди подходят к Джонатану, пожимают его руку, выражают слова соболезнования. Если кто-то из них и считает странным то, что Джейс и Клэри прижимаются к Джонатану ближе, чем позволено правилами приличия, и не отпускают его ни на секунду, то им хватает такта промолчать.

Джослин идёт к ним, когда выносят гроб.

— Клэри, — зовёт она, не обращая внимания ни на Джонатана, ни на Джейса. — Ты не хочешь пойти со мной и Люком?

— Нет, мама, — звонко отвечает Клэри. — Я не хочу.

Джослин медленно опускает протянутую дочери ладонь.

 

Они сжимают руки друг друга до онемения, и Джейс не знает, кто держит крепче.

Рядом с выкопанной ямой стоит большая ваза с цветами, Джейс не сразу понимает, зачем она; безразлично смотрит на собравшихся полукругом у гроба людей, на перебирающего чётки с крестом священника.

Предрассветная изморозь растаяла, и стоять на мокрой траве чуть неудобно. День совсем обычный — ни ветра, ни дождя, ни снега — только солнце едва пробивается сквозь мягкую вату облаков.

Когда священник заканчивает читать молитвы — Джейс видит, как Джонатан беззвучно проговаривает каждое слово на латыни вслед за ним — Клэри первая подходит к опущенному гробу, задумчиво крутит цветок в пальцах, а затем наклоняется и опускает его на крышку. Джонатан тянет Джейса за собой, не расцепляя их рук, и они бросают свои анемоны вместе — белый и огненно-алый.

Джонатан отходит дальше, утыкается лбом Джейсу в висок, старается дышать ровнее, старается не дрожать. Джейс плюёт на чужие взгляды, обнимает его, гладит поясницу сквозь тонкую ткань пальто.

— Мы можем уехать прямо сейчас, — говорит ему Джейс, Джонатан почему-то мимолётно улыбается, качает головой, трётся носом о его щёку.

— Больше незачем убегать, — произносит он, успокаиваясь.

Гости расходятся, где-то вдалеке хлопают одна за другой дверцы автомобилей. Клэри издалека машет Джейсу, показывает на телефон — напиши, мол, когда сможешь, — и уезжает с Алеком и Иззи.

В конце концов они остаются одни. Джейс ослабляет объятие, и Джонатан, повернувшись, смотрит теперь ему в глаза, произносит:

— Останови меня.

Джейс серьёзно отвечает:

— Всё, что захочешь.

От уголков глаз Джонатана разбегаются морщинки — Клэри улыбается так же.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он.


End file.
